Hard Work, Decisions and Love
by padfoot-girl111
Summary: Roxy Potter promises her brother James that by the end of their fifth year, Lily will be his. Lily happens to be one of her best friends. But is Roxy unwittingly falling for her brothers best friend? Will she able to keep her promise to her brother? R
1. The Promise

Hey everyone! Hope ya like it. Its ma first Fanfic every. Lily/James. James has a twin sister and she's also a marauder. so there are five marauders. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. I own Roxanne and the plot. luv ya all. R&R? puppy dog eyes?

* * *

Chapter One

"_Roxanne Potter is flying like the wind. She's seen the snitch! She's neck and neck with Slytherin Seeker, Will she beat him? Oh no! The snitch is gone. Gryffindor in the lead with 100 points to 60. Wait! Was that the snitch again? Yes. Potters seen it! Fleming hasn't seen her going for it yet! Will this be Gryffindors chance-"THUNK-"for victory? Nearly there!"-THUNK-"Flemings seen her! It's too late!"-THUNK-"She's too far away-"THUNK THUNK_

"**Roxy!" yelled a voice in my ear.**

"**Wha? Whazzgoinon?" I said my eyes still shut.**

"**Would you get up already?!" Said a voice that I recognised to be my twin brothers.**

**Then I sat up as if I had a bomb up my backside. I had told him he wasn't allowed in my room without my permission!**

"**James Potter, get out of my room right now!" I screeched in his face. He didn't react. Instead, I heard Sirius Blacks voice.**

"**My God. Chill. Must have been some dream. About me right?"**

"**Hi Padfoot."I said slightly more calm. Then, I wondered... "What are you doing in my room anyways?"**

"**Well my dear, your mother sent us up get you out of bed." Sirius said grinning.**

"**And you thought that would work by whacking me over the head with a pillow?" I frowned. **

"**I told Prongs it wouldn't work." Sirius was still grinning.**

"**Jamesie really. You should know better." I said in a mock angry voice.**

**James laughed at me and grabbed my ankles. Sirius leapt up from his seat by my wardrobe and took my arms. Then with help from his best friend, James swung me onto his shoulder and marched me downstairs. Mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and looked up as James came in laughing. We were followed closely by Sirius who could smell food.**

"**PUT ME DOWN! NOW! JAMES!" I yelled, furiously.**

"**Morning darling. Did you sleep well?" Mum asked me.**

"**I did until these to idiots came and bothered me. I was so close to catching the snitch and Prongs had to go and whack my head with a pillow." I said grumpily from Prongs shoulder.**

"**Snitch? You were dreaming 'bout Quidditch? And not about my amazing good looks?" Sirius said indignantly.**

"**I have never and never will dream about your so called good looks so just- OUCH!"I started but James had dropped me on the floor. He was now holding himself up by clinging onto a chair, gasping for breath. I felt insulted. I wasn't that heavy.**

"**That hurt." I muttered, rubbing the side of my leg.**

"**Sorry sis. But you're not exactly light!" He said starting to laugh uncontrollably.**

"**And you wonder why Lils won't go out with you? Always the charmer aren't you James?" I said sticking my tongue out at him.**

"**Are you questioning the Potter charm?" He asked appalled.**

"**Of course not!" For a minute he looked relieved. "I'm questioning the way you use it. You're so obvious, it's pathetic. Use it the way I do. Smooth and subtle. And I always get the guy I want."**

**There was a snort of laughter from the kitchen table.**

"**She's right mate. Potter charm don't work on Lily Evans." Smirked Padfoot.**

"**And by the way don't forget-"I started but Prongs interrupted me.**

"**All right! I get it! Now shut up. Both of you." He said grumpily, sitting down at the table.**

**All of a sudden, I felt sorry for my brother. Padfoot and I had touched a nerve. We were now going into our 5****th**** year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the last four years James had been asking out one of my best friends. Lily Evans. Every time he asked, she turned him down. Not many people could see it, but I knew James like the back of my hand. We were inseparable. He was my other half and I was his. Therefore, even if he didn't show it, I knew how hurt he was whenever Lily turned him down. He didn't just like her. He was in love with her. Always had and always would be. Looking at his face now, seeing the tears in his eyes yet he was refusing to look up so that no one would see them. I decided what I would do.**

**I looked at Sirius. By the look on his face, I could tell he hadn't realised before now how much he like Lily.**

"**James. I'm sorry." I said softly going over to James and putting my arms around him and hugging him hard. "I promise you, that by the end of this year, Lily will be yours forever."**

"**You promise?" He whispered.**

**With a deep breath I said: "I promise."**

* * *

**Thats the first chapter up. Tell me if you like it. and make suggestions if ya want.**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

**It was 9 o'clock in the morning. The date? 1****st**** September. I was ready. I had my trunk packed with everything I needed for the school year. I sat on the couch in our living room stroking my black cat, Ebony. I was still very sleepy and the sound of her purring relaxed me. I'd had Ebony for 6 years. She was a Christmas present from my parents. I checked my watch. 9:05. Moony should be here soon. One of my best friends, Remus Lupin, was coming to the Potter Manor and then Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and I would set off to Kings Cross together. **

**Just as I was dozing off, there was a loud sort of pop. I jumped violently and sent Ebony flying. I turned around and saw Moony standing near the fireplace with a smile on his face. **

"**Moony!" I cried, running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck. I had always been very close to Remus. He was the calmest of the Marauders but perhaps the most caring. When he was only a child, a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback had bitten him. Unfortunately, that meant he was a werewolf. I knew it was dangerous, but I wished I could be with him during the transformations. I felt so bad. He had to go through all of it on his own. All the Marauders had been working hard to become Animagi, so that we could be with him every full moon. It was extremely difficult but the task was nearly done.**

"**Hi Rox." He said hugging me back.**

**I let go of him and inspected his face. He had a few scratches and he was very pale. The full moon had been only a few days ago.**

"**How've you been? I've missed you so much. Right it's decided. Next summer, you're staying with us." I said firmly.**

**He laughed at my tone. He always had a good sense of humour.**

"**I've been all right. Could do without the full moon every month but I suppose it makes me special." He stuck his tongue out at me. And then said:**

"**Need I ask where Padfoot and Prongs are?" A smirk forming on his pale face.**

**I laughed and led him into the kitchen where my mother and father were sitting at the table drinking what looked like… well I'd rather not say.**

"**Uh… Mum? Dad? What are you drinking exactly?" I said cautiously, eyeing the mugs with look of disgust on my face.**

"**It's herbal tea darling." Dad answered without looking up from the Daily Prophet.**

"**Thank god-"There was a snort of laughter from Moony "-Moony's here by the way."**

"**Hello, Remus dear. How are you?" Mum said smiling at him.**

"**I'm fine thank you Mrs. Potter." He answered politely.**

"**How's the family?" Dad asked.**

"**Fine, fine. Everyone fine." Moony stated.**

"**Right now. Roxy, Remus, I've got an important task for both of you. Go and wake the two sleepy heads." She said with a twinkle in her eye.**

"**Aw Mum! Fighting dragons is easier than waking James and Sirius." I whined.**

**Moony and I turned and left the kitchen which had filled with laughter. We went up the stairs and across the landing. Finally, we arrived at the end of the corridor and I opened the door quietly. Moony went in first and then I slammed the door with all my might.**

"**My god Roxanne Potter!" Shrieked Remus.**

**Laughing, I pushed past him and looked at the two boys. I thought for a minute then said:**

"**You take Padfoot and I'll deal with my darling brother." I watched as Moony went over to Sirius and considered him for a minute.**

"_**Aguamenti!**_**" He said quietly as a jet of water sprung from his wand right into Sirius' face.**

**I burst out laughing as Sirius sat up horrified.**

"**Who? Why? But… MOONY!!!" He yelled with joy. Then his face became extremely grave. He grabbed his wand pointed it at Moony at yelled: **_**Rictusempra!**_** Moony collapsed in a fit of giggles.**

"**Nice one, Padfoot." I commented. "Didn't know you had it in you."**

"**Watch it, Roxy. You'll be next." He retorted.**

"**Ooh! I'm shaking in my boots!" I said my voice heavy with sarcasm.**

**Sirius raised his wand but before he could say anything, I drew my own wand from my back pocket and said,**_** Expelliarmus. **_**His wand went flying and he looked as if he'd been slapped.**

"**And that's how it's done!" I turned and went over to James' side of the room.**

**Hmm… How would I get him up? I wouldn't use the the water… no… ahh.**

"**Oh hi Lily!" I said loudly.**

"**What? Where?" James cried shrilly. When he saw no where, he just laughed at me.**

**As we arrived at Kings Cross, I saw a redheaded girl up ahead. She had bright green eyes and she was laughing.**

"**Lily!" I screamed. The girl turned and as she saw me she jumped up and down happily.**

"**Roxy! I've missed you so much! How has your summer been? How are your parents? How is Ebony? How are you? Oh wow. You look so tanned. Roxy! You got another earring! Did it hurt? It looks wonderful. Wow, I-"**

"**Lils. You're babbling." I exclaimed, giggling at her. Behind me, James, Sirius and Remus were laughing as well.**

"**I do that a lot don't I?" When I nodded, she hit my arm playfully.**

"**Ow! That hurt sweet dear Lily." Sticking my tongue out at her. "You hit like a girl." I added.**

"**I am a girl! Anyway, you don't hit harder than that." She said indignantly.**

"**Has she ever hit you Lilykins? She obviously hasn't, because she's got a boxers punch. I've had the pleasure of having it in my face quite a few times." Sirius said, very seriously.**

"**Yeah what he said." Remus added. James nodded in agreement.**

**I grinned mischievously. I studied the three boys carefully and then pounced on James.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaah! Get off me! You'll hurt me! What have I done? No, get off! Roxanne Potter I command you to go chase Padfoot!" He shrieked. I turned just in time to see Sirius duck behind Remus, laughing like a madman.**

"**Aww, Padfoot scared of an ickle girl?" I teased. **

**And then:**

"**Oy! Potter!" A female voice called.**

"**Yes?" James and I said in unison**

"**Save your breath, I was talking to your sister." The girl who spoke had long dark hair and also, green eyes.**

"**Watch it, Black. That's my brother your talking to like that." I said coldly.**

"**What do you want Bella?" Sirius muttered, his eyes narrowing. He hated his family. They were all Slytherins and he was a Gryffindor. In his mother's words: "He besmirched the noble black name."**

"**Don't you dare talk to me! You're an embarrassment to the Black name!" Bellatrix sounded insulted.**

"**I don't think so. If you ask me, the Black family is lucky to have someone so loyal and caring in their midst." I said.**

**Bellatrix turned on me and pulled out her wand. I did the same. We circled each other and then she raised her wand and cried: **_**STUPEFY!**_** I dodged it easily. Randomly sending spells at me wasn't working. I kept dodging.**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_** I whispered. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and she fell over.**

**Quickly, we all got on the train and found a compartment near the end. **

**We settled down and Lily and Remus went off to the prefect's compartment for a while. The train blew its whistle and we were off. I sat down by the window and looked out watching the parents wave their children goodbye. Mum and Dad couldn't come. They had to go into work so we had said our goodbyes back at the Manor. I let Ebony out of her travel cage and she climbed up into my lap and fell asleep. It was then that I noticed Padfoot and Prongs watching me.**

"**What?" I asked curiously.**

"**Sorry, about my stupid cousin Rox." Sirius said in a barely audible whisper.**

"**Why are you apologising?" I answered.**

"**Well… She's a Black and she could have really hurt you." He said in a voice thick with shame.**

"**Padfoot, don't be stupid. It's not your fault she hates me. Anyway, if she had really hurt me, I would have an excuse to give one of my famous punches." I said, kindly.**

"**You should have given her one anyway!" James cried indignantly. Sirius nodded vigorously in agreement.**

"**I didn't fancy losing points for Gryffindor before we got to Hogwarts." I retorted.**

"**Good point sis."**

"**I know." I said.**

**A little while later, Moony came back to our compartment along with a short, plump boy called Peter Pettigrew. The fifth Marauder.**

"**Hey Wormtail. Where've you been?" James asked, slightly irritated.**

"**Looking for you." The boy squeaked in answer.**

**He seemed a bit uncomfortable. I had never trusted him as much as the other three. I didn't know what it was. Wormtail didn't give me the same feeling of complete loyalty as my brother, Moony and Padfoot did.**

"**Whatever. Sit." I said waving at the seats in the compartment.**

**We played a couple of games of exploding snap, all of which I lost. That did nothing but increase Padfoot and Prongs' ego. I had never been as arrogant as James but I was just as cheeky.**

"**Hey, Roxy?" Said a voice that belonged to Lily. "Can I talk to you out here for a minute?"**

**I nodded and got up. I joined her outside and looked at her curiously.**

"**Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" She asked.**

"**You couldn't ask me that in there?" I questioned, pointing back at the compartment.**

**Lily looked uneasy. Her usual bright and cheerful green eyes had a worried look in them. Her long hair covered her face as she looked down.**

"**Well, Emma and Louise want to play." **

**I didn't answer. Emma and I had been best friends for awhile. I told her everything. All my secrets. I trusted her with almost everything. Then we broke apart. It turned out she had only wanted to be my friend to find out my most secret secrets. I had never told her I knew this. She hated me, I knew that. I knew one of her secrets. Something she had never told anyone apart from me. **

"**Yeah. Ok. Why not?" I said bravely.**

"**But Rox what about all the stuff you told her?" Lily was the only other person who knew all my secrets.**

"**She's forgetting I know her main secret that she doesn't want anyone to find out ever. So if she tells anyone my secrets, I'll everyone hers. Just one more thing, I'll only play if my friends play as well." **

**Lily agreed and she went off to get the Emma and Louise. I stood watching her go. Had I made the right decision? What if she told everyone? I could risk losing all my friends. What had I done?**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hey everyone! So third Chapters up. Read and review? Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please.

* * *

**

**Truth**** or ****Dare**

**I went back into the compartment and sat down. I wasn't looking forward to this but Potters never refuse a game of truth or dare.**

"**Guys, we're going to play truth or dare." I said. **

**Wormtail groaned. Moony looked apprehensive. Padfoot and Prongs looked as if Christmas had come early.**

"**Cool! Who with?" James asked eagerly.**

**I told them. As I had expected, James got up and hugged me and when I asked why, he said: "Duh! Lily!" Moony looked slightly more comfortable. I think he had been expecting I had agreed to play with Slytherins or something.**

"**Wait, Rox, Emma? Are you sure?" Moony asked his eyes full of concern. I put my hand on his arm and said that I was sure. He still looked concerned but nodded.**

**I turned to see James and Sirius watching me with rather frightening expressions.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I'm not sure I want to play with Smith. She hurt you bad, sis." James said quietly.**

"**James, I can handle it. I promise." I reassured him. I turned to Sirius.**

"**You're not going to be easy to convince are you?" I sighed.**

"**I am not under any circumstances playing truth or dare with that… that… cow! ****No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Got that?" Sirius yelled.**

"**Sirius, please?" I asked.**

"**No."**

"**Please?" I repeated.**

"**NO!" He then started sulking and staring out of the window**

**I looked at James and Remus desperately. James shook his head and smiled at me apologetically. I turned to Remus. "Sorry." He said. I looked back at Sirius. He was still brooding and he had his arms crossed. To be honest, he looked like a grumpy teenage girl.**

"**What can I do to convince you to play?" I asked him.**

"**Nothing" He answered not shifting his gaze from the window.**

**I grabbed his wrists but it didn't help. He carried on staring out of the window. Then it clicked. In one swift movement, I pulled him towards me. I put my hands on his cheeks and brought his lips to mine. At first, he didn't respond. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. Then, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me to his lap. I slid my hands down his neck and rested them on his shoulders. His hands were still on my waist. It was a slightly awkward kiss for both of us. Though, Sirius being Sirius forgot all awkwardness as I felt him open his mouth. Automatically, mine opened as well.**

"**Ahem." James coughed.**

**We ignored him. My stomach fluttered and my heart soared. Wait… what? My stomach fluttered? My heart soared? That wasn't right. I mean, this is Sirius Black. I mean I like him but not in that way. He'd always been like a brother to me. Yet, kissing him felt so right. Oh sweet Merlin, was he a good kisser.**

"**Ahem." James coughed again, louder.**

_**Break away Roxy, break away.**_** I thought. I couldn't. Why couldn't I? Sirius' hands were now resting on my back. I started to pull away but making a grunt of disagreement he pulled me back to him. His lips were so soft. The way I just seemed to fit into his arms… the way he held me. Everything was perfect. He was perfect. Finally, we broke apart. For a moment, we just stared into each others eyes. His eyes were filled with an emotion I didn't recognize. I knew we were both wondering what exactly had just happened.**

"**Please play Padfoot." I asked again.**

"**Fine. Only for you though and boy do you owe me!" He whispered.**

"**Please, please, never do that in my field of view again. Actually, don't ever do it again full stop." James cried. He looked disturbed. Very disturbed. Moony looked as if he was trying to hold back a massive grin and Wormtail, well he just looked grossed out.**

"**Not bad Potter." Sirius said winking at me. I felt my cheeks burn.**

"**Roxy, Potters don't blush! Pull yourself together!" James hissed at me.**

"**Sorry, Black, but I've had better." I said winking back. Truth was that had been the best kiss ever.**

"**WHAT?! Excuse me, I'm Hogwarts Casanova!" Padfoot cried indignantly.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Wait… How do you know who Casanova is?" I asked.**

"**I have my ways." He answered. **

"**You know, you two would make a really cute couple." Moony observed.**

**I felt myself blush violently. I knew Sirius would be smirking at me so I avoided his gaze. I leant back against the seat and shut my eyes. Why was he making me blush? Roxanne Potter did not blush! **

"**You know you loved it." A voice whispered, penetrating my thoughts. **

**My eyes shot open. Sirius was watching me with a gorgeous smile on his face. His grey eyes were mesmerizing. Why hadn't I noticed that before? **

"**Oy****, Prongs, Wormtail, let's go and see where Lily is so we can start this stupid game." Moony said glancing at Padfoot.**

**They got up, James in the lead seeing as he was going to find Lily, followed shortly by Peter. Moony winked at Padfoot and walked out. Great. Just what I needed. "Alone" time with Sirius. **

"**So… Now that the others aren't here, tell me honestly, did you like it?" Sirius asked grinning.**

"**Sirius…" I trailed off.**

"**Rox, you know you can't lie to me." He said softly.**

**I looked at him. Big mistake. Padfoot looked absolutely perfect. His stupid eyes were so captivating that I couldn't look away.**

"**I… It was pleasant, I suppose." I said unconvincingly.**

"**Roxy!" He said.**

"**All right! Fine! It was nice. Very nice. Happy now?" I glared at him. He nodded and before I had a chance to think, Emma came barging in followed by Louise. **

"**Hey Sirius! Roxanne." Emma said, glaring at me. Sirius and I glared back.**

"**So, shall we start?" James said happily. I hadn't noticed the others come in. We all nodded and after casting a truth charm on everyone James looked in my direction.**

"**Right then. Roxy, you first." I groaned seeing the malicious glint in my brother's eye.**

"**Truth." His face fell. Then brightened again.**

"**Who do you find most attractive in this compartment?" Oh man… **

"**Padfoot." I flushed as my hand flew to cover my mouth. Sirius just smirked. James laughed.**

"**Well brother dearest, who do YOU find most attractive in this compartment? Of the guys, I mean." It was my turn to smirk. James looked absolutely horrified.**

"**Padfoot." His hand flew to his mouth and he glared at me. Oh boy if looks could kill, I would have dropped dead. I burst out laughing as did the rest of the compartment. Sirius looked just as horrified as James.**

**James left me alone after that. Everyone did. I think they were scared I would ask them something embarrassing as well.**

"**Roxanne? Truth or dare?" I looked up to see who asked. Emma. Oh no.**

"**Truth." I said carefully.**

"**All right then. What scares you most in the world?" She sneered at me. I flinched. I'd been dreading that question.**

"**Werewolves." The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could even try and stop them.**

**What had I done?**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that:D**


	4. The Girl Who Never Cries

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a writers block. I'd just like to say to one of my closest friends, Hannah, thanks for inspiring me and for bugging me to carry on writing. This chapters for you!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**

* * *

**

**The Girl Who Never Cries**

**Damn. Why on earth did I agree to play this game? I looked up at Moony's face. It had fallen and as soon as I locked eyes with him, he deliberately looked away. This was obviously not going to be easy. I should never have agreed to this. Shouldn't Emma be a Slytherin? That evil, twisted, cunning cow was going to be the reason my best friend wouldn't want to talk to me again. I scowled. **

**Sirius and James exchanged uncomfortable glances. **

"**Well, that cleared the tension a bit. I do believe it's your turn Roxy." James said, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. My mouth was completely dry.**

"**I'll pass, thanks." I croaked. I looked at Sirius, who met my glance with an expression of complete disgust. If possible, my heart sunk even lower. I had officially lost all my friends.**

"**Are you okay, Rox?" asked Lily, in an undertone.**

"**Never better," I whispered bitterly. She gave my shoulder a squeeze. At least Lily didn't hate me. Then on the other hand, she didn't know Remus was a werewolf. She only knew I knew someone who was a werewolf.**

**Emma sighed, "Are we ever going to carry on?"**

"**You have another go, Emma," said Lily.**

"**Okay, Sirius, truth or dare?"**

"**Truth," answered Sirius.**

**James rolled his eyes, "Is anyone ever going to pick dare?"**

**Sirius glared at his friend, "Fine. I change it to a dare."**

"**Hey! You can't go back on what you originally said," cried Emma, batting her eyelids at Sirius. I felt nauseous. **

"**Whatever," said Sirius. He didn't seem to be paying to much attention to Emma's flirting. Thank God.**

"**Hmm…" Emma pretended to think. "I know! Out of the girls in Gryffindor, who do you think is the prettiest?" She continued fluttering her heavily made up eyes at him.**

"**In normal circumstances, it would Roxy without a second thought, but I'm pissed off at her right now, so it would have to be Lily." Sirius looked scandalized.**

**Ouch. What came next was **_**not**_** going to be pretty.**

"**WHAT?" James let out a strangled yelp.**

**Sirius looked embarrassed. "Well, she did ask for the truth."**

**This did not seem to mollify James, who sat back and fell to angry muttering, face set.**

**Emma looked furious.**

"**Umm… I think we have done enough of this game," said Lily, soothingly.**

**Emma and I were united in our poisonous glares at Lily.**

"**Easy for you to say!" snapped Emma. "You've just been announced prettiest girl in Gryffindor."**

"**Well, what do you care?" James asked her.**

**Emma rounded on him. "You can't help being jealous of someone when the person you fancy calls her pretty! And you'd know all about jealousy wouldn't you potter!" She stopped, breathless.**

"U**m, Emma?" Louise asked, gingerly.**

"**What?" Emma spat.**

"**You realise you just declared to the whole compartment that you like Sirius Black, right?" Lousie said.**

**Touché, Emma Jones. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. This was exactly what she deserved. Her own secret out in the open. A hush had fallen over the compartment.**

"**Oh, bloody hell!" cried Sirius, as he got up and stormed out.**

"**We should probably go with Padfoot. We have to change into our robes, we're nearly there," said James, "Come on Moony, Peter." He ushered them out of door then glanced in my direction. I understood the look in his eye. He wanted me to follow him. I got up and left the tense atmosphere of the small room. I followed him down the corridor until he stopped and turned to face me.**

"**Why didn't you tell us? Remus asked us to tell him if we were scared of him when he told us." James said, hurt evident in his voice. As I always did when I was upset, I chewed on my lower lip. **

"**I didn't tell you guys, because, Remus means so much to me. I knew that if I said that I was scared, he would be upset and hurt." I answered.**

"**Don't you think it's worse now? Now that he knows you lied to us? To him. Don't you think that now your friendship is so strong, he's going to feel worse about it?" He paused, "Why didn't you tell me, Roxy? I'm your brother. I thought you could trust me. Don't you trust me, Roxy?"**

**I felt terrible. I looked up. "Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life. I didn't want you to know. You knew about Remus' condition so I didn't feel comfortable with it. Emma didn't know, so I felt it wasn't important. That she couldn't use it against me. I thought she was my friend, James. I asked not to tell anyone. I didn't know she would turn to be a complete hypocrite. Remus will never forgive me. Please don't hate me, James. I'm so sorry. I can't have Remus, Sirius and you mad at me. You guys are my best friends. I'm sorry I lied, but I did it with good intentions I promise." I felt tears stinging my eyelids but I refused to let them fall. I had never shown weakness and I wasn't going to start now.**

"**I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You couldn't have known Jones was such a cow. Remus will forgive you. Of course he will. It will just take time. You know what Sirius is like. He flies off the handle and then he calms down and everything is all right again." James said softly, taking a step closer to me. He reached out and rested a hand on my shoulder.**

"**My God, James, what would I do without you?" I said, shaking my head. James smiled and pulled me into a hug.**

"**I think the appropriate question, is what would we do without each other," he hugged me harder, "Don't worry, everything will sort itself out."**

**I snorted, "Why don't you show this side of yourself more often? Lily would fall head over heels for you, you plonker."**

**James laughed, "Plonker? Is that the best you can do? I mean it though."**

**I sighed. All I could think was thank Merlin for James. "I know you do, and I appreciate it." I paused, "James?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I love you." I muttered. He pulled himself out of my grip, grinning.**

"**Did Roxanne Potter just show emotion?" I glared at him and punched his arm playfully.**

"**Love you to, Spice." He winked and turned on his heel to find the other Marauders. I smiled at his retreating back. No one had called me Spice for years. When I was younger, I used to love locking myself into the cupboard in the kitchens that had all the cooking spices in. My family and Sirius used to call me Spice all the time because of it. With a sigh, I turned back and headed off down the opposite side of the train.

* * *

**

"**Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! It is nice to see so many familiar faces again, and new faces that will become familiar over the next few months. You must all be tired and hungry after your long journey, so without further ado, I say, ham, cheese and crackers! Enjoy your meal." Dumbledore sat back down on his seat and the Grand Hall erupted into applause.**

**In front of me appeared a steamy bowl of soup and some bread. The sorting had been as interesting as the other years. Gryffindor had seven first years. They looked like goody goodies so I felt confident we would win the House cup. Students all around us were staring and probably wondering why the Marauders were seated in such strange positions. I had to agree. Usually it was Remus and me on the right side of the table and Sirius, James and Peter on the left. This time, it was James and me on the left side and the others on the right. Sirius and Remus hadn't said a word to me since the train journey. They hadn't so much as looked in my direction. **

**I wasn't until I felt a pair of eyes watching me that I looked up. I was startled to see Sirius watching me intently. He didn't smile. I just watched him. I waited. For what, I wasn't sure. Maybe for him to crack one of his jokes, for him smile and let me know he was there for me. Nothing came. Sirius' usually warm eyes were cold. I wasn't used to him looking at me like that. It hurt. I broke his gaze and started talking to Jennifer Fey about the Howling Vampires latest hit record, Cold Stare. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up again and waited for silence.**

"**Now, I hope you all enjoyed our delicious feast. The Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests, forbidden to all students," here he paused and glanced at the Marauders with a twinkle in his eye, "I'd like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, S. K Green. I'm sure you're all exhausted so I shall bid you goodnight!"**

**There was a sudden scrape of benches being pushed back as the students poured out of the Great Hall. I followed, lost in thought.

* * *

**

"_**Roxy." A deep voice said. I looked up and smiled warmly.**_

"_**What's up Sirius?" I asked. Sirius came over to the bed I was sitting on and cupped my cheek. Suddenly, his face was about an inch away from mine. I swallowed hard. I tried to keep my eyes locked with Sirius' but I found them straying down to his lips that were literally screaming at me to kiss them.**_

"_**Do you like this Roxy? Being close to me?" He whispered. I could feel his warm breath tickle my lips. Sirius' voice sent a shiver up and down my spine. I nodded.**_

_**Sirius smiled, "I thought so. Would you like me to kiss you?" I nodded again.**_

**I woke with a start. That had been… different. Since did I fantasize about Sirius? It must have been the kiss on the train. It's not my fault he was a good kisser. Just because I want to it again, it doesn't mean I like him or anything… Right? I shook my head and swung the bedcovers back. I got up quietly and headed out of the dorm. I climbed down the stairs and walked through the common room. I looked at my watch. Twenty past twelve. The guys would probably still be awake. I needed to talk to James. I arrived outside the door. I could hear laughter. Obviously, they had made up.**

_**Great. Now it's just me they're annoyed with.**_** I thought. I knocked.**

"**S'open." Came Remus' voice.**

**I opened the door and stepped inside. The smiles on Sirius and Remus' face disappeared. I shifted uncomfortably. I noticed James wasn't in the room. Maybe they hadn't made up. Peter tried to glare at me, but failed.**

"**Uh. Hey." I said, not expecting an answer.**

"**Hey Liar. What do you want?" Sirius spat coldly. I winced and I felt tears burn my eyelids. **

"**I… wanted to talk to James. Is he here?" I asked nervously. **

"**No, he's not here. He went down to the kitchens. The door's over there. Close it on your way out." Remus said quietly.**

**I felt a tear run down the side of my face. "Remus, can I talk to you?" He ignored me.**

**I went over to him and sat down on his bed. **

"**Moony, please let me talk to you." He ignored me again. "Please? Just for a minute. No longer. I promise." His eyes flashed.**

"**That's what you said when you found out." Remus snapped at me.**

"**What?" I asked, confused. Remus turned to face me. His face showed no emotion.**

"**You promised me you weren't scared. I asked you a million times and each time you said you weren't. Do you have any idea how much it meant to me that you weren't scared? Now, two years later I find out you were lying. You know I hate liars Roxy. Just go. I don't want to speak to you." Remus said. He didn't even raise his voice which made it worse. I couldn't stop then. I cried. Right there in the boys dorms. Me. Roxanne Potter. The girl who never cries.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Remus," I whispered. I leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You mean everything to me." I got up and left the room. Just as I closed the door, I heard Peter say:**

"**Oh my God. Was she **_**crying?**_**" There was a loud thump and an "oooow" that followed.**

**I smiled weakly to myself and headed back to bed.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapters almost done so I'll update quickly. :-) 


	5. One Down, One To Go

**One Down, One To Go**

"…**and then he said he was sorry but he liked his next door neighbour!" Jennifer was saying to Lily and me on the way down to breakfast the next morning. I laughed dryly.**

"**What a jerk. You would think guys had enough dignity to not get caught while cheating." Lily added. I nodded. Jennifer smiled at us.**

"**So got your eye on anyone yet Roxy?" Jennifer asked.**

"**Nah. I don't do long term." I replied with a grin. Lily shook her head at me.**

"**You sound like your brother." I grinned again.**

"**I know. How's it going with him by the way? You guys decided on the wedding date?" I said innocently. Lily glared at me as Jennifer chuckled. **

"**I do not want that image in my head!" Lily cried. **

**I pretended to look at my watch, "Oh dear. I'd better go. Things to do. You and James are soulmates Lils." And then I ran for it. I laughed as I heard Lily shriek. **

**I walked into the Great Hall and went and sat down next to James. I gave him a quick hug and started eating. I noticed Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting as far away from us as possible.**

"**Sirius told me what happened last night. Are you all right?" James asked, concerned. I stopped chewing. I put my fork down and swallowed.**

"**You're back on good terms with them?" I said. James nodded. I sighed, "Great. Just great."**

"**You didn't answer the question." James reminded me. I shot him a "shut up if you value your life" look, but he didn't back down.**

"**No I'm not all right. My best friends hate me." I snapped.**

**James watched me sadly as I pushed my plate away. I told him I would see him in Potions and got up and left the Hall. I had the feeling I was being watched so I turned around. I scanned the tables but I didn't find anyone watching me leave. I shrugged and continued on my way. Had I looked over to the Slytherins once more, I would have noticed a pair of eyes I would never had expected, gazing at me intently. I walked down the corridors to the Potions class, my mind drifting back to that same morning when I caught Sirius in a rather unfortunate condition…**

_**Flashback**_

"_**You two wait here. I'm going to get something from James." I said, thinking of the invisibility cloak. Jennifer and Lily waved at me as I dashed up the stairs. I was sure Remus, Sirius and Peter had already gone down to breakfast, so I didn't bother knocking.**_

_**I was stunned by the sight. Merlin, I should have knocked. Sirius was in the middle of the dorm without a shirt on. Why had I never noticed what a gorgeous chest he had? I was sure I was blushing. The room suddenly felt very small and I felt like a whole house of butterflies had been set lose in my stomach. Sirius looked up. For a minute, his eyes glowed with what looked like happiness, but then they were cold like they had been since the train.**_

"_**What?" He snapped. I tried to move my eyes from his bare torso but found it incredibly difficult to do so. **_

"_**I need the cloak." I muttered, heading over to James' trunk. Typically, the silvery blanket was right at the bottom. When I found it, I grabbed it and tried to flee the room. A strong hand around my wrist pulled me back. I looked up gasped, inwardly. Sirius was only inches away from my face.**_

"_**We've been best friends for ten years. I can't believe you didn't tell me," Sirius said angrily, his eyes flashing. I opened my mouth to say something but Sirius pressed a finger against my lips. "I don't want to hear it so save your breath."**_

_**Our bodies were pressed together and I could practically feel Sirius' heartbeat. He let me go and I stumbled back. He shoved on his shirt, grabbed his tie and left. I was to busy thinking about how close I had been to being able to kiss Sirius again and wondering why in the world it bothered me that I hadn't, that I nearly forgot about my two friends waiting for me.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**I groaned as I reached the Potions lab. It was official. I liked Sirius Black. Hurrah. Not. This was bad. This would ruin our friendship, if we ever made up of course. It was probably just a fleeting crush. Hormones, even. I'd just have to stay away from him so as not to do anything impulsive. That wouldn't be too hard, after all he was ignoring me.**

**As the students started filling up the classroom, I signalled to James and he came over to sit next to me. He smiled at me and hair a friendly tug. Just then, Professor Slughorn motioned for us all to stand at the back of the classroom and told us to wait until we were told where we would be sitting. I frowned. He never said that before. Slughorn usually let us sit wherever we wanted. He spent the first fifteen minutes explaining how important OWLs were. James and I tuned him out and started playing rock, paper scissors. It was as Slughorn explained that he would be assigning partners for the year that I started paying attention. I hated partner assignments. You always ended up with the person you hated.**

"**Dammit, I'm going to end up with Snivellus aren't I?" James muttered. I grinned at him. His eyes widened, "Oh Merlin, he's going to contaminate me with the greasy git disease!"**

**I snorted, "That's not possible, James dear."**

"**Why not?" James asked me, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Because you already are one!" I laughed. James' jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed. He stuck up his middle finger at me which made laugh harder.**

"**I think it's clear that Ms. and Mr. Potter will not be working together." Slughorn said, glaring at us. James just smirked. I smiled sweetly. Slughorn called the names of the pairs. I was praying that I would get someone semi civil.**

"**Sirius Black and Roxanne Potter sit at the back of the class." Darn. I glanced over at Sirius who avoided my gaze. James gave my hand a squeeze and a small smile. I sat down to the right of Sirius and put my stuff down. I didn't bother to say anything so I just carried on listening to the pairs.**

"**James Potter and Severus Snape sit in front of Mr. Black and Ms. Potter." I barely held in a laugh. Talk about coincidence. I watched as James threw his stuff down, fuming. He turned around and glared at me.**

"**You jinxed it!" I ignored him.**

"**Tough luck mate," Sirius said, grinning. James poked his tongue out at him. I watched with envy. I wanted my friends back. Potions would suck now that Sirius was ignoring me.**

**Fifteen minutes until the end of the lesson and I was bored. Sirius and I had finished the potion over a half hour ago. Needless to say that it was boring not having anything to do unless your best friend was talking to you. I was praying for something to happen. Just then Sirius pushed a piece of paper on to my side of the desk. Curiously, I opened it.**

_Why?_** That was all it said. That could mean a number of things.**

Why what? **I wrote back. I saw him sigh as he read it.**

_Why did you kiss me on the train?_ **Oh. Well I hadn't been expecting that. What was I meant to say? If I told him, there was a chance he would be even more pissed off with me.**

I thought that would be the only way to convince you to play. You know, with you being "Casanova of Hogwarts" as you put it. **When he read that, I was sure I saw a faint smile on his face.**

_Did you like it?_ **I didn't want to answer that again.**

I told you on the train.** I wasn't going to tell him I couldn't stop thinking about it now was I?**

_Say it again._ **My eyebrows shot up.**

I'll say it again, if you'll start talking to me again.** I expected some sort of sarcastic remark.**

_I am talking to you. Yes, all right I know what you mean. You realise how pissed off Moony is right?_ **My heart jumped. He was talking to me again. Hopefully.**

You don't say. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to lose Moony. You understand don't you? **Sirius looked sad as he read this.**

_Why didn't you tell me though? _**I frowned. I wasn't sure how to answer that.**

I don't know. **Sirius' face darkened.**

_You don't trust me. _**Great, he was going to go off in a strop again.**

I do and you bloody know it. You're obviously going to ignore me again, so before you do, can I just ask you something? **I wrote hastily.**

_Fine. _**I smiled slightly.**

Do you really think I'm the prettiest girl in Gryffindor? **I pushed the note back towards Sirius, a bit shyly.**

_No. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. I remember the first time I saw you. You were in a muggle park, sulking in the sandpit because James had run off with your teddy bear. You had a cute pink dress on and your hair was pulled back into pigtails with fluffy pink elastic bands. I remember thinking to myself: Merlin, that girl is beautiful. You really were- and still are- beautiful. _**I blushed furiously. I looked up at Sirius and smiled. He smiled back softly.**

I can't believe you remember that. Thanks, Sirius, but I'm nothing special. **No one had ever complimented me so honestly. All right there was the occasional wolf whistle and "damn girl you're hot" but that never meant anything to me. A girl doesn't want to be called hot. She wants to be called beautiful. **

_Don't say that! You're amazing! Now, shush. I'm still pissed, so I'll talk to you in a few days. _**I glared at the note.**

Fine.

_You look so cute when you're pissed. _**The nerve of him.**

I thought you were ignoring me? **He didn't answer.**

**A few days later, I was sitting on an armchair in the Gryffindor common staring intently at the table in front of me. Jennifer and Lily sat in armchairs at different sides of the table. They to were staring intently at the table. We frowned. Some noisy second years bustled through the room. Jennifer bristled. She glared at them and they retreated to their dorms. She went back to staring at the table. I crossed my legs and rested my chin my propped up arm. Lily sighed, grumpily. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see James and Sirius standing in the portrait hole with curious looks on their faces.**

**Suddenly, I leapt up.**

"**Blue!" I yelled. Jennifer and Lily looked scandalized.**

"**Red!" They yelled back together. I scowled at them.**

"**What exactly is going on?" James asked. All three of us glared at him.**

"**If you must know James Potter, we are deciding what colour Roxy should paint her nails and **_**you**_** just ruined our democracy session," Lily said. Jennifer scowled at him and they stalked off arm in arm.**

**I beamed, "Yay, I can have the blue nail varnish now!" I grabbed the little electric blue bottle and unscrewed it.**

"**Girls," Sirius muttered. I glared at him. "Damn, she heard." James laughed.**

"**See you later Roxy. Make sure you don't smudge your precious nails," James grinned. I stuck up my middle finger at him and watched their retreating backs with a smile on my face.**

"**Wait," I called as they turned around, "are you going somewhere? Or do you want to hang out or something?" Sirius was talking to me again, but things were a bit awkward. Remus was still avoiding me at all costs and I didn't know how long that would last. I watched as Sirius and James exchanged uncomfortable glances. My eyes narrowed.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Well, you see, we were going to meet Moony and Wormtail now and go into Hogsmeade," Sirius said, apologetically. **

**My face fell, "Oh."**

"**You can come if you want," James added. **

**I snorted and shook my head, "Remus won't want me there." James sighed. I went back to painting my nails. I could practically hear Sirius and James having a mutual conversation while I wasn't looking. I was upset that I couldn't spend time with them, but I wasn't going to run after them and beg them to spare me some time. James and Sirius would have to make an effort if they wanted to hang out with me.**

"**Sorry, Spice," James said. He had been calling me that quite a lot lately. I didn't mind. It brought back happy memories. By that time I had finished my nails. I sat up straight and with a swish of my wand, they were dry. I got up from my armchair.**

"**Don't worry about it," I said, "its fine." But it wasn't. I missed them. Mostly though, I missed Remus. I needed him in my life. I needed him to tell me to do my homework, to make sure I got up on time in the mornings, to cuddle me when I was sad, to stroke my hair when I was sleepy, to make me laugh and smile, to kiss my cheek every now and then to let me know he was always there for me. I felt my throat tighten.**

"**Will you… will you tell him I miss him?" I asked. James nodded and headed out of Gryffindor. Sirius smiled at me and my heart melted. **

"**Do you want to go outside?" He asked, still smiling.**

"**You're staying?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure. It's to hot in here anyway." **

**Sirius grinned. He came over to me and grabbed my hand. Winking, he dragged me out of the common room. Laughing I said I could beat him to the Entrance Hall. I set off at a sprint with Sirius not far behind me. It felt like we were seven again and we were racing on a beach in Hastings. We flew down the hundreds of stairs, jumping over the trick steps and we reached the Entrance Hall at the same time, panting and gasping for breath.**

"**Well, well, well, Sirius and Potter out after curfew. How intresting," A voice drawled from behind us. We spun around and came face to face with Regulus Black. I saw Sirius' eyes narrow considerably and his fists clenched.**

"**It's not after curfew yet." Sirius snapped.**

**Regulus smirked, "It is in a few minutes."**

"**So, what are you going to do about it?" Sirius said, as he moved closer to me. When he was around his relatives he always moved closer to me, as if to protect me. James thought it was funny. I thought it was sweet.**

"**Considering I'm Prefect, I can give you detention and a point reduction," Regulus sneered. I really didn't like him. He was such a git.**

"**I don't care what you do, Regulus, just leave us alone!" Sirius snarled.**

**Regulus' eyes flashed slightly. "Go back to Gryffindor and I won't take away points or give you both a detention." Sirius raised an eyebrow. I was surprised as well. Normally, Regulus didn't hesitate to punish students from other houses.**

"**What do you want?" Sirius asked, suspicion evident in his voice. Regulus turned from his brother and looked me right in the eye. Then he walked away.**

"**Well, that was weird." I said quietly.**

**Sirius shrugged, "He is weird Come on, let's go out to the lake."**

**It was a warm night, although there was a cool breeze. Little silver stars glowed above our head as we walked through the Hogwarts grounds towards the Black Lake. The nearly full moon shone brightly, making small shadows follow in our wake. Sirius and I neared the lake and I saw the moon reflected in the still water. It was so beautiful. Sirius led me over to the tree we, the Marauders, had christened our own. Sirius sat on the grass and motioned for me to sit with him.**

"**It's so gorgeous out here," I mused, softly.**

"**Yeah, it is," Sirius agreed. I looked at him. He was staring out across the lake with glazed eyes. I watched him for a few minutes, thinking how unbelievably good looking he was. I put my hand on his forearm. Grey eyes met dark brown. Neither of us said anything. We just sat there, lost in each others eyes. One of Sirius' hands reached over and touched my cheek. Slowly, he ran his thumb along my lips, never breaking eye contact. I felt my heart speed up. I shivered under his touch and I felt my skin break out in goosebumps. Then, as if in slow motion, Sirius leaned in towards me. I closed my eyes in anticipation and I leaned in to meet his lips. A centimetre away and I could barely breathe.**

"**Damn, Prongs, why did you have to give him so many?" Remus' voice said, piercing the silence.**

**Sirius and I jerked apart, our lips had barely touched. I felt my heart sink. Sirius took my hand and dragged me over to where the voices had come from. We were just in front of the Whomping Willow. I saw James kneeling next to Peter who was crouched on the ground, throwing up. Remus had his arms crossed and he looked slightly peeved. **

"**What's going on?" Sirius asked, curiously. Remus looked over at the two of us. I noticed his eyes weren't as cold as they had been for the past few days when he saw me.**

"**Peter had too much Firewhiskey. No actually, James **_**gave**_** him too much," Remus said with a sigh.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Trust James to get a mate drunk. Here, let me through Moony." Remus didn't say anything but he smiled slightly. **

_**Maybe it's the alcohol that's making him almost civil**_**. I shoved James out the way and sat myself down next to Peter.**

"**You all right there, Pete?" I asked loudly. Peter groaned and his cheeks inflated with what I hoped was air.**

"**Uh… sis… you might want to move," James said. I tried to jump away but it was too late. Peter was sick all over my flat shoes.**

"**Sorry, Roxy," Peter slurred. **

**I heard laughter behind me. My nose wrinkled in disgust, "That's all right." **

**I turned round and saw my other three friends laughing their heads off.**

"**I don't see what's so funny," I sniffed.**

"**Your face. Merlin, you should have seen your face!" Sirius cried, between laughs.**

**I snorted, "Some friends you are. Laughing at me in my moment of need."**

"**Moment of need? Please. You're always in your moment of need," James grinned at me.**

"**That's not true," I said indignantly. Remus made a noise which sounded suspiciously like: "yeah, right." I mock-glared at him.**

"**I thought you two were fighting," Peter grumbled, from behind us. I winced. I turned back to Peter, pretending I hadn't heard him.**

"**We should get you back up to the school so you can rest," I muttered. I extended my hand and with a hard pull Peter was standing upright, but swaying.**

**Sirius and James dashed over and started dragging Peter off towards the castle. I watched them leave before walking over to Remus.**

"**Remus… I'm so sorry."**

**No answer.**

"**I mean it, I never meant to upset you, I'd never do that."**

"**Too late," he said sourly.**

"**Remus, I…"**

"**Goodbye Roxanne."**


	6. The Transformations

**The**** Transformations**

"**Ouch, Roxy," James snapped, "That was my foot!" **

**James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I were making our way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom under the Invisibility Cloak (which had been enlarged) to finish the Animagus potion. Remus hadn't really wanted me to come, but Sirius said there was no point in stopping me as we'd come all this way together, and it wasn't fair. Remus wasn't happy, but he agreed. He hadn't spoken to me since last week by the Whomping Willow though.**

"**Sorry," I muttered. "But they're so big I can't help tripping over them." **

**Sirius snorted. "That's an understatement." **

"**Sirius, your feet are bigger." Peter said. That shut him up.**

"**Oh, shut up, you two." I snapped, my patience wearing thin from their bickering. "We're here anyway."**

"**Alohomora," Remus said, quietly, pointing his wand at the door.**

"**Now, can you please not upset Myrtle? I'm really not in the mood to be soaked and whined at," I asked.**

"**No promises." James whispered, with a smirk. I scowled at him. I wasn't in a very good mood. I was getting more and more depressed about Remus by the day. I wished he would forgive me.**

**Peter held the door open and slammed it shut behind us. There was a loud splash and we could hear a girl crying in one of the cubicles. **

**I turned to glare at Peter. "What did you do that for?"  
**

"**I'm sorry. The door slipped." Peter said. I rolled my eyes.**

**James was bending over the steaming cauldron. "Eew!" he said, wrinkling his nose. "This looks disgusting."**

"**Oh wonderful." I said, sarcastically. "We have to drink that!"**

**I went and looked over at the potion. James was right. It did look disgusting. Brown gloop bubbled and frothed in the cauldron.**

"**Urgh!" Sirius shuddered. "That's HORRIBLE!"**

**Peter came and looked too. He went a slight shade of green. **

"**Well, the sooner we get it over with, the better," James said, ladling the mixture into four goblets.**

"**OK," I said, "how exactly does this work again?"**

**To my surprise, it was Remus who answered me. "You have to add the hair of your Animagus form, drink the icky stuff and wait a bit."**

"**Oh gee thanks, Moony. That helps a bunch." I grinned.**

"**Well fine, if you don't want my help…" Remus spat.**

"**Remus, come on! You know I didn't mean like that." I was ignored.**

"**Ladies first," James said, handing me my cup.**

**I groaned, "Charming."**

**I peered into the steaming goblet. I grimaced. "Did you put the cat hair in?"**

"**Of course I did. I'm not that clueless." James answered.**

"**So, what do I do next?"**

"**Focus on the animal you wish to transform into, all the markings et cetera. Then take a deeeeeeeep breath and drink it all down." **

"**Thanks James." I emptied my mind of everything but an image of the small cat I wanted my Animagus form to be. It was black as night, with dark brown eyes, and its left ear was tipped with white.**

**I took a breath, and drank the whole glass down. It didn't taste as bad as I'd expected, but no way was I letting that on. They'd made me go first, why should I ease their minds?**

"**EEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!" I shrieked, retching. **

"**You 'kay?" asked Sirius concern in his gorgeous grey eyes.**

"**That was… the most horrible thing I've ever tasted." I said, shuddering.**

" **But," Sirius seemed to fight to choose the right words, "can you transform?"**

"**I don't know yet!" I huffed crossly. Then I had an even worse thought. "I don't know**_** how**_**!"**

"**This says it's easy." said Peter, holding the huge book of potions on his lap. "You just have to visualise becoming the animal, and then you transform."**

**Phew. Well that was a weight off my mind. "Here goes," I said. I once again focused my whole being on my animagus form. **

**All at once I felt my body shrinking, my hands and feet becoming paws, my eyes becoming pointed.**

**I was a cat.**

**Sirius, James, Peter and Remus' jaws dropped. Had I been a person, I would laughed manically.**

**I wandered around the bathroom, getting used to my new body. I slinked over to Sirius and rubbed myself against his legs. He pulled sharply at my tail. Hissing, I leapt at him claws outstretched. I watched in amusement as he gave an unmanly squeak. It was going to be fun being a cat.**

"**Change back, Fluffy!" James said, looking down on me. **

**I looked at him, eyebrows raised. **

"**Oh, yeah, sorry." He had the decency to look embarrassed. He picked up my bundle of clothes, and put them inside a cubicle. "Your ladyship?"**

**I waltzed in looking dignified. Using my paws, I batted the door closed, and jumped up and closed the lock. **

**This time, I concentrated on becoming a person again, and then my cat body morphed back into my human one. "I'm back!" I called, scrambling into my clothes.**

**Unlocking the door, I stepped out into the bathroom and surveyed the boys. "Don't I get some applause?"**

**They broke out clapping. Except Remus.**

"**Well, your turn then James," I said breezily.**

**James looked slightly worried. "Does it really taste that bad?"**

**I grimaced, mainly to stop myself smiling. "Ooh, it's awful!"**

"**Er, right… Anyone want to go before me?"**

"**Don't be such a girl, James!" I smiled. "Wait, please don't call me Fluffy. It's to girlie. I want something cool like… Whiskers!"**

"**Whiskers?"asked Peter, "Why Whiskers?"**

**I shrugged, "I like it."**

"**Me to," Sirius said, smiling at me.**

**James coughed, "Hello?"**

"**Yes can we please focus?" Remus put in.**

**James lifted the goblet to his lips, but took it away hastily. He took a deep breath and took a big gulp. Swallowing, he raised an eyebrow. Our eyes met. Discreetly, I nodded my head towards Peter and Sirius. James smirked slightly.**

"**Merlin, this stuff is revolting!" James exclaimed. **

"**Get on with it Prongs," Peter said impatiently. **

**James huffed and his face was a picture of concentration. Slowly, my brother disappeared and beautiful, majestic stag stood in his place.**

"**Wow…" Sirius breathed.**

"**James… you're beautiful," I said softly. The stag turned its great antlered head, towards me. I could've sworn he was glaring at me. Prongs trotted around the bathroom for a few minutes, disappearing into a cubicle to change back into his normal form and get his clothes back on.**

"**That is so cool," James yelled, emerging from the toilet.**

"**I'm next! I'm next!" Sirius cried.**

**Without hesitation, he swallowed the potion. I doubt he even thought about the taste. Before I knew what was happening, an enormous black dog was leaping up at me. I fell back, laughing. A wet, cold tongue darted out and licked my cheek.**

"**Padfoot! That tickles!" I shrieked. Padfoot barked, but didn't stop licking my cheek. **

"**Jeez, he's the biggest dog I've ever seen," Peter said. **

"**Are you kidding? He's huge! At least he's cute now." James exclaimed.**

**I swatted Padfoots' muzzle. "Don't listen to them. You're gorgeous all the time," I whispered, before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks heat up. I pushed Sirius off me, patted his head and stood up. **

"**Go change, Sirius. It's getting late and we still have to do Peter," Remus said quietly.**

**James went and deposited Sirius' clothes and closed the door behind him. Remus was sitting on a windowsill, one leg propped up. I walked over slowly and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything. He didn't even glare at me. For a moment we just sat there.**

"**I know you're hurt," I said softly, "but I'm still here. I don't run away from you. Yes I'm scared of werewolves. Ones like Fenrir Greyback. Remus, I'm not scared of **_**you**_**. How can anyone be scared of you? You're so nice to everyone. To me. I know you would never hurt anyone. Don't you realise how much I need you? How much you mean to mean to me? You keep my feet on the ground. Please forgive me. I miss you so much. Please."**

**Remus turned his head to look at me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak there was and indignant squawk from behind. Surprised, I turned around. I saw Sirius dash out of the toilet he had been using with, unluckily for me no shirt on.**

"**What's up Padfoot?" Remus asked, getting up from the window sill.**

"**The ghost was watching me dress!" Sirius cried, scandalized.**

**A sudden wave of jealousy surged threw me, "So?" I asked, as if I didn't care.**

"**I have a name," wailed a mournful voice, as Myrtle floated into the bathroom.**

"**So? So! She's a flipping ghost!" Sirius hissed. James, Peter and Remus were trying to hide their laughter. **

"**Myrtle, don't watch Sirius get dressed." I snapped.**

**Myrtle spun round and glared at me. "You're just jealous." She announced.**

"**What? Why would I be jealous?" I said, angrily.**

"**Well, because you like Sirius!" Myrtle said, mockingly.**

**I knew she was trying to wind me up and because it was true, I was wound up.**

"**No, I don't." I argued.**

"**Yes, you do! You love him, you want to kiss him!" She taunted, flying round and round the room.**

"**Myrtle, go back to your toilet and please, please drown!" I spat. **

**Myrtles lower lip trembled and she floated back to her toilet wailing. There was a loud splash and then silence. I walked over to the first cubicle, grabbed Sirius' shirt and came back out. I threw it over to him, telling him to put it on. Filling up the fourth goblet with potion, I gave it to Peter.**

"**Hurry. I'm tired." I muttered. **

**Hastily, Peter downed the contents of the glass. Peter's face turned from nervous to surprise, when he realised the potion didn't taste that bad after all. His brows furrowed and in an instant there was a large brown rat staring around the room in amazement.**

"**Oh Merlin…" I muttered. Personally, I hated rats.**

**James snorted at me. Peter then started scrabbling across the floor. I scowled and moved away from him.**

"**Hey, Wormtail, Whiskers' scared of you!" Sirius laughed.**

"**That makes two Marauders she's scared of," Remus muttered.**

"**Anyway," James interrupted, "this is so cool! Maybe we'll manage to get up to the girls' dorms in our Animagus forms, Padfoot."**

"**Ooh, yeah. If it works, you can check Lily out without getting slapped." Sirius grinned.**

"**Don't you bloody dare! It's not only Lily in there you know. On top of that she won't start liking you if you're spying on her, now will she?" I said firmly.**

**James contemplated what I had just said. "Oh fine."**

"**I can still go though," Sirius said happily.**

"**No you can't." I said.**

**Sirius' face fell. "Why not?"**

"**Because I'll tell the girls," I said, "and Prongs will kill you if you see Lily in a towel or something."**

"**To right," James muttered.**

**Sirius smiled again. "Who says I would go to see Lily in a towel? What if I want to see you in a towel, eh?"**

**I blushed, "Haha very funny."**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James raise an eyebrow. I hoped he wasn't getting suspicious. I checked my watch. Nearly two in the morning. I yawned loudly.**

"**Guys, I'm going to take Whiskers back to Gryffindor," James announced, "the poor girl is exhausted."**

**I stared at him. I didn't want to back to the tower and why was he going to "escort" me? He grabbed my elbow and The Marauders Map and dragged me out into the corridor.**

"**Walk," James said. I walked. We were about halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when James spoke:**

"**You like Sirius." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I stopped walking.**

"**What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to sound confident.**

"**You blush like mad when you're around him. When he came out of the toilet earlier, you couldn't stop staring at his chest," James explained, "You stare at him rather a lot actually."**

**I scowled. "So maybe I have a tiny crush on him."**

"**Tiny?" James said, disbelief evident in his voice.**

"**All right, maybe I like him a lot," I snapped.**

"**You're snapping a lot lately," James observed.**

"**No kidding," I muttered.**

**We walked on in silence. So James had worked it out. How long would it be until Sirius did? Sirius was usually pretty good at noticing when someone liked someone else. If he had noticed, he hadn't said anything. What if he did say something? Would I say to him? I prayed that he wouldn't figure it out. It would effectively ruin our friendship. I think. I wondered what would happen if he felt the same way as I did. Would we have a real relationship? Or would he drop me after a week like he did with all the other girls he dated?**

"**You just had to fall in love with a guy like Sirius didn't you." James said quietly.**

"**I don't love him James. It's just a crush. It'll pass in a few weeks." I answered, unconvincingly.**

"**Whatever. The point is; you're going to get hurt. Sirius has a different girlfriend every week. Isn't that going to be upsetting for you?" James asked me.**

**I shrugged. "I guess. He hasn't had a girlfriend yet this year."**

"**He will eventually. Then what are you going to do?" **

"**I don't know!" I said, loudly.**

"**Are you going to date other guys?" James insisted.**

**I nodded. "I'm not going to put my life on hold just because I'm upset that Sirius has a girlfriend am I?"**

"**I suppose not." James agreed.**

**By that time, we had reached the Fat Lady. After having said the password and opened the portrait hole, both James and I collapsed on the plush red sofa. Neither of us could be bothered to climb the staircase to the dorms, so we made ourselves comfortable in the common room. Sighing, I rested my head on James shoulder.**

"**Don't tell anyone," I mumbled.**

"**I won't." James promised.**

**Just before sleep took over, I heard James whisper: "Love you, little sis." I smiled.**


	7. Hogsmeade and Emma

**Hogsmeade and Another Promise**

**Someone was shaking me.**

"**Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." My heart jumped. It was Sirius. Groggily, I opened an eye.**

"**Leave me alone. It's Saturday." I grumbled.**

"**So? It's nearly twelve." I ignored him and closed my eye again. Sirius sighed. Then, he bent over and picked me up. My eyes shot open.**

"**What the hell?" I said, surprised. **

"**We want to go to Hogsmeade." Sirius said, carrying me up the stairs to his dorm. He pushed the door open with his elbow and took me inside.**

"**Morning Whisker," said James.**

**I waved at him. "Padfoot, put me down. I can walk you know. What was the point of bringing me in here anyway? My clothes are in my dorm."**

"**We're discussing our afternoon. Your opinion is wanted," Peter said, as Sirius put me down.**

"**Can we go to Donna and George's Witches Clothesline?" I asked hopefully.**

"**No!" James and Peter cried.**

"**I'll go with you. After all, you need someone to tell you what looks hot and what doesn't," Sirius said, smiling.**

**My jaw dropped. "You want to come with me?" Sirius nodded.**

**I smiled. "Thanks." My life had just gotten better.**

"**You sure you're going to find something to do at Donna and George's?" James asked doubtfully. Sirius shrugged.**

"**Where did you go this morning, Prongs?" I asked.**

"**I woke up early. So, I went to the Quidditch pitch," He explained.**

**I listened to the four boys discuss where else they wanted to go while in Hogsmeade for a while. Eventually, I got up and said I was going to get ready. I flew out the door and dashed to my own dorm. It was empty. I rushed over to my wardrobe and pulled the doors open. I pulled on a pair of casual black shorts and a hot pink t-shirt. Making my way over to the bathroom, I muttered a cleaning spell on my face and teeth. **

_**Thank Merlin, for Witch Weekly. **_**I thought as I muttered another spell, pointing my wand at my eyes. I looked in the mirror and was pleased to not that my eye make up looked exactly like it did on the model in Witch Weekly. A little mascara and some liquid liner on my eyelids, not to much, but enough to make my eyes stand out. I smiled at my reflection. I brushed my hair thoroughly and pulled it back into a high ponytail. I took the silver studs out of my ears and replace them with black hoops. Over the summer, I'd managed to convince Mum and Dad to let me get another piercing on my left ear. I didn't change the little diamond. It looked nice.**

"**Hi Lily," I said, coming out of the bathroom.**

**Lily looked up from her book. "Oh, hey Roxy. You look nice."**

**I thanked her and asked if she was going to Hogsmeade. "No, I can't. I'm tutoring a second year for Potions."**

"**Good luck," I grimaced.**

"**Thanks. Do you want to borrow my black stilettos? They would look nice with your outfit and they would make your legs look longer." Lily offered.**

"**Wicked! Thanks Lils." I exclaimed. Lily grinned at me and went over to her wardrobe to get the heels.**

**I thanked her again as I slipped them on. A perfect fit. As I left the room, I told Lily I would get some chocolate from Honeydukes. The heels clicked loudly as I made my way to the common room where the boys were waiting for me.**

"**Looking good, sis," James complimented.**

"**Thanks. Let's go. I'm starved."**

**°°**

**James and Sirius had just finished having an arm wrestle and Remus was watching Peter throw food down his throat with a disgusted look on his face. I let out a frustrated huff. We were in the Three Broomsticks and I was trying to open my Butterbeer bottle.**

"**Give. You can't do it. I'll open it," Sirius said, turning the bottle upside down and hitting the bottom a few times, "That's how you do it. It's easy." He then attempted to unscrew the lid, but as I did, failed.**

"**You were saying?" Remus said, chuckling, as the rest of us laughed.**

"**Shut up," Sirius mumbled, still trying to open the bottle.**

"**Okay, so after Wormtail has finished his lunch, Padfoot and Whiskers are going to go clothes shopping," James said, sniggering.**

**I swatted his arm. "Don't tease Padfoot, it's not his fault he **_**enjoys**_** being dragged into Donna and George's for two hours." Sirius glared at me. I poked my tongue out at him.**

"**So we'll meet up at," Remus consulted his watch, "three o'clock, outside Honeydukes. That gives you about an hour and a half to shop, okay?"**

"**Yep!" I said happily. Sirius groaned.**

"**You don't have to come you know. I am capable of choosing my own clothes," I told him.**

"**Well, yes, but what happens if you decide to buy a bright orange anorak or something? You need someone there to control you," Sirius smirked. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Wormtail, you've been eating for a bloody century!" James moaned, banging his head on the table in boredom.**

"**Don't do that," Remus grinned, "You'll damage what little intelligence you already have."**

**James glared at Remus, while Sirius and I fell about laughing. Remus, surprisingly, smiled at me. Tentatively, I smiled back. As he, Sirius and James began talking enthusiastically about something or other; I took the chance to watch Remus. I watched his eyes dance as he laughed, his face light up when he made his friends laugh. I watched as a strand of sandy hair fell into his eyes. I smiled softly. I realised Remus was watching me with a questioning look on his face. I looked away. Had I been checking him out? I shook my head.**

"**Finally!" Sirius exclaimed. I saw Peter had pushed his plate away and was grinning sheepishly.**

"**Yay," I cried, "Come on, Padfoot let's shop!"**

**°°°**

"**Whiskers, come on," Sirius whined an hour later.**

**I hushed him. He had been whining for the past three quarters of an hour and it was annoying.**

"**Roxy, you look gorgeous," Sirius started, "Just buy the damn t-shirt and take me away from here!"**

**I ignored him. Shoving him out of the changing room, I changed out of the blue top I was trying on and put my original back on. I left the changing room and handed the shirt back to sales girl, shaking my head. As Sirius and I left the shop, I had the feeling we were being watched, but as I looked around to see if we were, I saw no one I recognised. Shrugging off the sensation, I listened to Sirius' rant about girls and shopping. We still had a good thirty minutes to kill, so I suggested going to see the Shrieking Shack. Sirius' face lit up and he ran ahead of me towards the battered house in the distance. **

**I felt relaxed as I walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. I let my mind wander. I had told Lily I would get some chocolate for her. If James had enough money left, he could buy it for her. The first step to showing Lily that he wasn't a complete jerk. I would mention him to Lily, in a casual way every now and than, and say what a great person he was. Hopefully that would get her thinking. I would have to talk to James and tell him not to act so arrogantly and calm down in general. If Lily didn't fall for James naturally, I'd have to… well, resort to drastic measures. **

**My thoughts turned to Remus, as they had been doing a lot lately. I wondered exactly how long it would be before we could be the great friends that we had been a few weeks ago. The full moon was on Tuesday. I doubt he would want to be there with him and the others. I would be there whether he wanted me or not. I hadn't become and **_**illegal**_** Animagus for nothing. No matter how much Remus ignored me, I would still be there with him during the transformation. How could anyone expect me not to be?**

**I frowned as I thought of Peter. He wasn't around as much as he used to be. Where did he go all the time? When James, Sirius, Remus or I checked the Marauders map, he wasn't on it. Did he come into Hogsmeade? He seemed to be off in a dream world. **

_**Maybe he has a secret girlfriend**_**. I asked myself.**

**That made me think of Sirius. Now, just thinking his name gave me the butterflies. The slightest touch of his hand made my knees go weak. The other day, he had leant over me in potions to get something, and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. Sirius was a sucker for a female with willing lips, therefore, it wasn't technically my fault I had to kiss him to make him play Truth or Dare… Oh, who was I kidding? Of course it was my fault. I should have just left him to sulk. Now, he's always on my mind, I blush when he smiles at me, I shiver when he touches me and… Oh God. I'm a Sirius Black fan girl! I cringed. No. I've changed my mind. It's **_**his**_** fault for being so goddamn perfect.**

**I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the figure that had been following me for the past few minutes. **

"**Roxanne."**

"**Emma."**

"**Where's Sirius? You all on your own?" Emma said spitefully. "Sirius is only friends with you because of your brother you know. He doesn't care about you."**

"**Shut up."**

**Emma ignored me. "It's true you know. He doesn't really like you."**

"**How would you know?" I snapped.**

**Emma smirked triumphantly. "He told me of course."**

**I fell silent. Sirius wouldn't do that I thought. Unless… he liked Emma. No of course he didn't. He would never go out with her.**

"**-and of course that Ravenclaw girl he was with yesterday."**

**I froze. "Wha… What?"**

"**You know, Samantha Brown? I saw them kissing yesterday in the hall of the third corridor. He was all over her. Lucky cow."**

**I studied her face carefully. I hoped with all my heart she was lying. How could I be sure? After all it was a very Sirius thing to do.**

"**Are you sure it was Sirius?" I asked. She nodded. I was surprised to see that she looked awfully sad. **

"**Positive," Emma said, quietly. Then, her face became cold again. "Just remember what I said. He's pretending. He doesn't like you. I doubt Lupin does either. God, I feel sorry for your brother having to put up with you all the time. You're worthless." She sneered at me and walked away. **

**My eyes were starting to water. I forced myself to look normal, as if nothing was wrong. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. What she had said hurt. I hated it when people made me feel like dirt. I was upset. I walked on to meet Sirius, composing myself. Maybe later I would let myself cry.**

**The Shrieking Shack was approaching. I saw Sirius standing by the barbed wire that kept the Shack separate from the rest of Hogsmeade. **

"**Sirius," I shouted. He spun round.**

**I got to his side and flung my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder. I inhaled deeply. I felt safe in Sirius' arms. Like nothing could ever hurt me. **

"**Hey, what's wrong?" He said, softly.**

"**I…" I started. Emma's words rang in my head. **_**He's pretending…**_**Was he? "It doesn't matter."**

"**Okay," Sirius said, his voice disbelieving. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away. Now, the only thing on my mind was the fact that I could hear Sirius' heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. **

"**We should go and meet the others," I said.**

"**Mmm," Sirius agreed. It was few minutes before either of us moved. As we walked up the winding country path, I couldn't help but think how perfect this was. The sun was shining. The sky was blue and there was a cool breeze. My breathing quickened as Sirius casually draped an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. I smiled back, but I was already crying inside. My mind was screaming the same things over and over. **_**Ravenclaw girl. He was all over her. He's pretending.**_

**°°**

**The moon shone brightly as I sat on my own by the lake that night, crying the tears I had been holding back since the morning. I had been completely paranoid all day. I was careful with what I said, in case it annoyed the other Marauders. I completely cut myself off. I'd had a horrible day. To make things worse, at supper, Sirius had been chatting up a fourth year. I felt so awful. James was sitting next to Sirius and he kept smiling at me, sadly. I let myself go. I was crying about Sirius, Remus and what Emma had said. There was a cool night breeze that made me shiver slightly.**

**I heard footsteps behind me but I couldn't be bothered to turn around. I closed my eyes, wishing, that Emma had never gone to Hogsmeade. I opened them again. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked to my left.**

"**Hi," I said, softly.**

**Remus smiled at me gently. "Feel like telling me what's wrong?"**

"**Not at the moment," I said.**

**Remus nodded. "Okay. Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."**

**I looked up surprised. "What have you got to be sorry for?"**

"**I've been acting horribly," He said.**

_**What? It was my fault.**_** I thought. I raised an eyebrow.**

"**I over exaggerated. You apologised so many times and I didn't have the decency to forgive you. I feel really bad." I stared at him in complete shock.**

"**Are you out of your mind, Remus?" I shrieked. "You have nothing, I repeat nothing, to apologise for. You get that?"**

**He shrugged. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Take it back."**

"**No way!" Remus said. **

**I pouted. "Please?" **

**Remus laughed at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I grinned widely.**

"**Good to have you back, Whiskers," Remus whispered softly, his lips brushing lightly against my ear. I stomach fluttered slightly and I suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him… **_**What! No! Roxy, you like Srius. Don't get yourself confused now.**_** I told myself.**

**I rested my chin on Remus' shoulder and closed my eyes, sighing deeply. I felt happier than I had done in weeks. It looked like fifth year wouldn't be so bad after all.**

**I didn't know how wrong I was…**


	8. Back, Kicking and Down Again

Back, Kicking and Down Again

**We****were**** back and kicking. The Marauders. After the biggest argument we'd had, we were closer than ever. I sighed, happily as I watched Peter being beaten at chess by Remus.**

"**Checkmate," Remus smirked, triumphantly.**

"**What! How?" Peter cried, indignantly.**

**Remus turned and winked at me. "Because I'm the best. Want to try and beat The Master?"**

**I grinned and left my seat by the fire. I plonked myself down in front of Remus and said goodbye to Peter, who had just told us he had a detention to serve. Last night, Remus had finally convinced me to tell him what was wrong. When I did, he was furious. It made me realise that Emma had been lying and that I was a complete buffoon to believe her. I hadn't seen Sirius since I had left the Great Hall, but James was ecstatic that Remus and I were friends again.**

"**You be white. I hate starting," I said. Remus laughed and made his first move. **

**I frowned. I moved a pawn, ignoring the angry cries of the other pieces. As the minutes ticked by, I found myself desperately close to losing. Remus' face was a picture of innocence as he declared:**

"**Checkmate, my dear."**

"**Argh! Remind never to play chess with you again!" I laughed. **

**The portrait hole opened and I saw James appear with a slightly, scary scowl on his face. Remus and I shared a look. We knew that face. It was a: "I'm so pissed off right now, I could kill my best friend," look. James stalked over to us and threw himself onto the chair I had occupied, earlier.**

"**What's wrong?" Remus asked. He was ignored.**

**A feminine laughter floated into the common room from the portrait. James' scowl deepened. Not a second later, Sirius came in with a Ravenclaw girl. **

_**Oh…**_** I thought. **_**Why is she flirting with Sirius?**_** Okay, stupid question.**

"**Hey guys!" Sirius said cheerfully, with his arm around the girl I was insanely jealous of.**

**I decided to ignore him and his new Barbie.**

"**This is Samantha." **_**I don't give a monkey's who she is, Black.**_** I thought, furiously.**

"**Hello." James said, tightly. Sirius glared at him. Remus greeted her meekly. Sirius looked at me with a pleading look on his face. **

**I stared back at him, raising an eyebrow. I stood up. "Nice to meet you Samantha. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to do and people to see."**

**I left the common room, not wanting to see Sirius with Samantha.**

**°°°**

"**Darn it," I said. Jennifer looked at me questioningly.**

**Telling her I'd forgotten my History of Magic homework in the common room, I made my way down the spiral staircase. It was quite late and I couldn't wait to snuggle down in bed. Reaching the entrance to the common room, I heard the sound of two boys arguing, quietly.**

"**Don't give me that crap, Sirius!" My eyes widened. James? He and Sirius were arguing? Why?**

"**Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about," Sirius snapped. I crept closer. I saw them standing near the portrait of the Fat Lady, practically nose to nose. Sirius looked outraged and James looked furious. Come to think of it, Sirius also looked as if he'd just got back from spending time with that thing he called a girlfriend.**

"**I know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I know what you're like. You're going to break her heart!" James hissed, his eyes flashing.**

**To say I was confused was an understatement.**

"**What! Why would I want to do that?" Sirius asked, sounding surprised.**

**James scoffed. "You always do. She's not a toy, Sirius."**

**Sirius' eyes darkened. "I know that."**

"**Then why are you doing it?" James said.**

"**I just am." Sirius said, a hint of impatience in his voice.**

"_**Why?**_**" James asked, again.**

"**Listen, James, Samantha is just a fling. I don't go steady with anyone. You know that," Sirius said.**

"**I don't give a damn about Samantha!" James shouted, before biting his lip to shut himself up.**

"**Why are you making a mountain out of a mole hill?" Sirius demanded.**

**I really needed my essay, but I decided it would have to wait. I turned and dashed back up the stairs. Had I stayed longer I would have James snarl:**

"**Because, Black, she's my bloody sister, and you are going split her heart into about five-hundred pieces if you carry on with your Barbie doll!"**

**°°°**

**On Monday, after dinner, James, Sirius, Peter and I burst into the hospital wing. Remus was lying in a bed at the far end, reading. It was the full moon the next day and Madam Pomfrey always made him stay the night before. Remus was starting to look pale and chalky.**

"**Hey Moony!" Peter called, only to be shushed by Pomfrey. **

**Once we were all seated around Remus' bed, Peter sitting on a chair, James at the end of the bed with Sirius at the other side and me sitting comfortably next Remus, Sirius said:**

"**So what are the plans for tomorrow?"**

**Remus shrugged. "Haven't you sorted it out yet?"**

"**I thought we were going down early so Whiskers couldn't join us?" Peter said. He winced as he realised what he had just said. Remus glared at him, while Sirius and James shifted uncomfortably.**

"**What did you just say?" I asked.**

"**Uh… I said… Do you want some butterbeer?" Peter offered, meekly.**

**Anger and hurt bubbled in my chest. "You were going to go down to the Shack without me?" No one said anything. "Well? Were you?" James nodded. "What the hell! Some friends you all are!" I yelled. **

**I started to stand up, but Remus put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Don't be mad at them. I asked them to."**

**My eyes narrowed. "Oh, you did, did you? Did you think I wouldn't have the guts or what?"**

"**I didn't want you to be around me when I'm transformed!" Remus said. **

**I waved my hand at the other three boys. "They are! I want to be there."**

**Remus shook his head. "Please don't come."**

**I glared at him. "I'll be there whether you like it or not."**

**Remus glared back at me. "You're not coming. End of discussion."**

"**You think I won't be able to handle it? That I won't be able to look you in the eye after you change back? What are you scared of, Remus?" I snapped.**

"**Hurting you."**

"**What?" I asked, surprised.**

"**I'm scared I'll hurt you," Remus said, quietly. "You're not coming, so don't argue."**

"**You can't stop me from coming. I'll be there whether you like it or not," I said, harshly.**

**With that I got up and left the Wing. I stormed down the corridors of the castle, fuming. I heard Sirius calling my name behind me, but I ignored him. I felt him grab my arm and spin me around to face him.**

"**Why didn't you stop?" Sirius panted.**

"**Leave me alone," I said, half heartedly.**

**Sirius snorted. "You wish. So, are you coming tomorrow or not?"**

**I stared at him disbelievingly. "Duh."**

"**Good. We were only doing what Remus asked us to do. I didn't really agree with it but whatever," Sirius said.**

**We carried on walking, not quite sure where we were headed, in a comfortable silence.**

"**What were you and James arguing about last night?" I asked, watching Sirius out of the corner of my eye. Panic flashed across his face.**

"**We weren't arguing. Why would we be arguing?" He said, too quickly.**

"**I don't know. It sounded like you were talking about Samantha," I answered.**

"**So, are you going to try for Seeker this year?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.**

"**Why are you avoiding the question?" I said. "Is there something wrong?"**

**Sirius stopped walking and stared at me, with an unusually cold look on his face. "It's none of your business."**

**His voice was hard. It took me by surprise. I turned to look at him. "Don't speak to me like that," I said, quietly.**

**Sirius face softened instantly. He looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry…"**

**I shrugged. "Forget it. No, I'm not going to try out for Seeker." I turned and walked away in the opposite direction.**

"**Where are you going?" Sirius ran after me. **

**I whirled round to face him. "Anywhere that's away from you! Why can't you just leave me alone? Go hang round that Barbie of yours!"**

"**Samantha is not a Barbie! God, why are you so prejudiced?"**

"**SIRIUS!" I yelled at him. "Leave me ALONE!"**

**Sirius put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not doing anything." He said.**

**I ducked away from him. "Whatever, Black. Get lost." And with that, I spun round and ran as fast as could away from him, to a place where I could cry in peace.**

**Remus doesn't want me around. Sirius has a girlfriend. James thinks Sirius likes someone else. **

**My life sucks.**


	9. The Full Moon

**The Full Moon**

**The next evening, I watched as Sirius, James and Peter tried to creep out of the common room without being seen. I scowled and got up off my comfy armchair.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" I said, loudly. They froze like bunnies in front of a truck. James hastily stuffed the Invisibility Cloak behind him.**

"**We…" Sirius bit his lip.**

"**Were going down to the Shack without you," I finished, bitterly. **

**I herded them out of the common room and once we were outside, I threw the cloak over all four of us. Sighing in defeat, James led the way down the staircase and through shortcuts that twisted and turned. My nerves were causing havoc in the pit of my stomach. 'Face your fears' had always been one of my mottos. Truth be told, I was scared. We arrived at the Whomping Willow and I waited as Peter grabbed a long stick and poked the centre of the trunk. The wild branches froze instantly. After having climbed down into the passage that led to the Shack, we threw the Invisibility Cloak to one side and started hurrying down the passage, Peter in the lead. **

"**Are you nervous?" Sirius whispered, slowing down until he was beside me.**

"**Yeah," I answered. Sirius stopped me and put his arms around me tightly.**

"**You'll be okay," He said. He kissed my forehead and gave me a reassuring smile. Sirius turned to carry on walking ahead of me, but I took his warm hand in mine and we walked on together.**

**Eventually, we reached the cellar of the Shrieking Shack. I looked around. The walls had huge claw marks in them and the furniture was completely destroyed. It was starting to get dark outside. Slowly, the four of us climbed the rickety stairs to the top of the Shack. Peter pushed the door open and stepped inside. I heard him greet Remus. James glanced back at me before disappearing inside. Sirius followed James and I followed Sirius. Remus' pale face clouded with anger when he saw me. He lifted himself off the chair he was sitting on and came over to me, walking slowly. **

"**I told you not to come, for Merlin's sake!" Remus said, fury in his feeble voice. **

**I met his glare with one of my own. "You're being an idiot."**

"**The wolf might sense your fear for crying out loud," Remus hissed, amber eyes flashing.**

"**When are you going to realise that I don't give a flipping damn about that!" I shouted.**

"**You will care if I bite you!" Remus shouted back at me. Then he gasped. His head turned to look out of the window.**

"**Change, guys. This isn't over, Roxy," Remus croaked, as he fell to the floor, screaming in pain.**

**James changed. Sirius changed. Peter changed. I stood, staring at Remus. Sirius barked, urgently. James stamped his hoof and Peter squeaked. I watched in horror as Remus started transforming into the beast I feared most. His agonizing screams filled my ears and bounced off the walls of the shack. Shaking my head violently, I tried to visualize myself becoming Whiskers. I felt the lower half of myself change but the top half didn't. I was stuck. I was half cat and there was werewolf in the place of my best friend! What the hell was I going to do! Remus had finished transforming and the werewolf was panting heavily with his eyes closed. I saw his nostrils flare. He was smelling something. Throwing his head back, he howled. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my skin broke out in cold sweat. **

**The wolf turned his head and stared at me. I trembled. I moved my eyes to the stag form that was my brother. The hazel eyes that were identical to mine were panicked. There was a terrifying snarling noise and my eyes snapped back to the wolf. He was eyeing me. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a claw swipe the side of my face. I fell back and hit my head on a chair. There was a sickening crack as I felt my arm bend. My head spun and my vision became blurred. I heard a stunning spell being shouted and then everything went black.**

**°°°**

**Pain shot through my head as I opened my eyes slowly. I groaned. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around. Great. I was in the Hospital Wing. I tried to stretch my arms but frowned when I couldn't with the left one. I was surprised to see it was in a cast. My head was throbbing and it took me a while to notice the shape that was asleep in the chair next to my bed. It was Sirius and he was fast asleep. His mouth was forming a small 'o' as he snored. I rolled my eyes. He sounded like a bullfrog. **

"**Padfoot!" I whispered. Just as I had expected, I got no reaction. I called him again and again and still he slept on. I sighed. Forcing myself to move from my comfy position, I whacked him hard over the head with a pillow. I watched in amusement as Sirius jumped a foot off the chair with his eyes wide open.**

"**Whiskers! You're awake," Sirius exclaimed. He came rushing over to my side and peered at me closely. "How do you feel?"**

**I shrugged. "What happened?"**

**Sirius sighed and made himself comfortable on the side o f the bed. "First off, I should tell you, the four of us are going to make sure you don't ever see Remus like that again," He held up a hand to silence me as I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't interrupt me."**

**I listened as he told me what had happened after I was knocked out. Moony was stunned, so the other boys transformed back into their human forms. Peter had levitated me back to the school, while James and Sirius ran ahead to warn Pomfrey. Sirius had convinced Pomfrey and Dumbledore that I had fallen down a flight of stairs and hit my head.**

"**Peter and I went back to Remus once we were sure you were going to be okay," Sirius said. "James insisted on staying though."**

**I nodded, slowly. "If you were sure I was going to be okay, why were you asleep on the chair?"**

**Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, all of this happened a week and a half ago." **

**I gasped. "That long?"**

"**Apparently you hit your head harder than we originally thought. You got gradually worse for a few days and last Friday, we thought we were going to lose you," Sirius said, quietly.**

"**I couldn't have hit my head that hard," I said, disbelievingly.**

"**Pomfrey said something about a dent in your skull that she couldn't heal until you woke up," Sirius explained. "Moony hit the side of your head pretty hard right?" I nodded. "Well, that added to the corner of the table your head hit when you fell, and the impact of the floor…"**

**I was silent. "How's Moony?"**

**Sirius looked away. "He blames himself."**

**I let out an exasperated sigh. "That boy is impossible."**

**Sirius smiled, slightly. He leant forward a place a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "Get some sleep." I hugged him back with one arm and closed my eyes, falling asleep in Sirius' arms.**

**°°°**

**I woke up again a few hours later, to the sound of muffled voices. It was daylight now. Over in the corner of the Hospital Wing, I saw James, Sirius and Peter speaking quietly with Pomfrey. The latter saw I was awake and came hurrying over, grabbing what looked like a million potions. Pomfrey motioned me to sit up and started concocting a cocktail of different potions.**

"**How are you feeling?" She asked.**

"**My head feels like I've had a herd of Hippogriffs trampling over it," I said, bitterly. "My whole body aches, but other than that I'm fine."**

"**Are you sure?" James asked, appearing to my right, looking concerned. I nodded.**

"**Drink this Miss. Potter," Madam Promfrey said, handing me a sickly yellow potion. Grimacing, I swallowed. It came straight back up.**

"**Ew," Peter stated. **

"**Wormtail," I said, "Do be quiet."**

**Pomfrey cleared up the mess and gave me another goblet of the yellow stuff. Bravely, I swallowed and tried not to throw it up.**

**After classes that day, Lily came rushing into the Hospital Wing. I smiled at her as she flopped into the armchair near my bed.**

"**Thank God," Lily started. "How are you?"**

**I shrugged. "All right, I guess."**

**Lily watched me closely. "Remus told me everything."**

**I stopped fiddling with the hem of my pyjama top. "Everything?"**

**Lily nodded. "Everything."**

"**About his little… problem?" I asked, cautiously.**

"**Yeah," Lily looked around. "The fact that you're all illegal animagi, all of it."**

**I swore under my breath. "You haven't told anyone have you?" Lily looked insulted. "Okay, just checking."**

"**That's really brave of you," Lily said quietly. "No wonder you were so upset when Emma made you tell the whole compartment you were scared of werewolves."**

"**Yes, well," I said. "Remus and I are okay now. I think."**

"**You think?" Lily asked, concerned.**

"**Sirius says he blames himself," I started, sadly. "He hasn't come to see me yet."**

**Lily looked uncomfortable. "Roxy… While you were unconscious Remus didn't leave your side. Literally. He slept here every night and tried to stay all through the day, but Pomfrey made him go to class. He does blame himself…" I could tell there was something else. **

"**What is it Lily?" I asked.**

"**Look, I'm only telling you this because if you don't know you might do something stupid," Lily said.**

**I nodded, slowly. "Okay."**

"**Remus likes you," Lily blurted out.**

**My jaw dropped. "Oh, merlin, you're joking." Lily shook her head. "No, no, no, no. This is bad. I don't like him that way!" **

_**Liar. What about when you were checking him out at the Three Broomsticks?**_** An annoying voice in my head chanted. I ignored it.**

"**You have to talk to him," Lily said, firmly.**

"**I will," I sighed. "As soon as I get out of here."**

**°°°**

**Three days later, I was running towards the library as fast as I could. I'd only just been let out of the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey wanted to make sure I didn't have any permanent brain damage. Peter, the charming boy that he was, had said I already had enough to last me a life time. During those three days, Remus hadn't come to see me. Checking the Marauders Map again, I was pleased to note that Remus was still in the library. I hastily deactivated the map and strode into the library. My eyes sweeped the room. **

"**There you are," I muttered. There weren't many people around. I headed to the back of the library, where Remus was sitting. He was staring at a book in front of him, tapping his quill on the table. Trust Remus to sit near the Restricted Section so no one would see him unless they looked carefully. **

**I reached his table and sat down next to him. "Remember me?"**

**Remus' head snapped up. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh… it's you."**

_**Jeez, sound happier about it why don't you?**_** I thought, sarcastically. "Yeah…" **

**Remus had the decency to look guilty. "Um… How's your arm?"**

"**Fine," I said.**

**Remus looked at me doubtfully. "Your arm's broken, Roxy."**

**Oh, yeah. "Why are you avoiding me?" I demanded. **

"**I'm not," Remus muttered, shifting uncomfortably.**

"**You're a bad liar," I said. **

_**Insulting him is not going to help. Chill, Potter.**_** I hate thinking to myself. It's annoying.**

**It worked though. Remus' shoulders sagged in defeat. "I thought you'd be angry at me." I waited expectantly. "Why aren't you angry with me? I nearly killed you."**

"**You did not nearly kill me!" I exclaimed. **

**Remus suddenly looked angry. "I told you not to come and you came anyway. I said I was afraid I would hurt you and I **_**did**_** hurt you!"**

"**When are you going to realise that I want to be with you when you change?" I whispered, irritably.**

"**I'm not going to keep having the same argument with you," Remus said, with a sigh. **

"**Moony," I said, hesitantly.**

**Remus glanced at me. I took a deep breath. "Do you…like me?" I asked, quietly.**

**Remus froze. "Lily told you, didn't she?" It wasn't a question. He sighed. "I do, yeah."**

**I looked away as he turned his eyes to me. I didn't know what to say. I stood up to leave, but Remus grabbed my hand and he stood up as well. "You don't feel the same do you?" **

"**I'm sorry," I muttered. I decided against telling him I liked Sirius.**

**A warm hand turned my chin towards him. Remus slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Will you give me a chance to change that?" He whispered, leaning closer. I didn't move, but he did. His warm lips covered mine in a gentle kiss. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed my instincts. I kissed him back. I gasped as I felt Remus push me against one of the bookcases. I pushed him away, gently.**

"**What about our friendship?" I asked, quietly. **

**Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."**

**He looked so sad. I put my hands around his neck and sighed. "Look, I'll think about it, okay?" Remus' eyes lit up.**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**I'm not promising anything though," I said, clearly. Remus nodded. I probably shouldn't have kissed him again, but I did and I liked it.**

**Madam Pince's voice, echoing from the front of the library, made us break apart. **

"**Come on. Out! It's nearly curfew."**

**I blushed when Remus grinned at me. We gathered our belongings and made our way out of the library.**

**I made a mental note to ask James for advice.**

**°°° **

**I poked James later that night, but he didn't stir. I poked, again and again, but he only grunted and swatted my hand away. I let out a frustrated huff. There was a loud snore form behind me and as I wasn't expecting it, I fell forward onto James. **

"**Ow," I muttered.**

"**Bloody hell," James grumbled. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I need to talk to you about something," I said. **

**James grunted again but sat up to give me room. He pulled the curtains of his bed closed and cast a silencing charm. **

"**What?" He said.**

**I told him everything and being the good brother that was, listened carefully without interrupting. Not.**

"**Woah! Moony kissed you?" **

"**Would you stop interrupting me?" I snapped.**

"**Sorry. Seriously though," James said, "He kissed you? As in snogged?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "No, he's not as eager as you and Sirius are."**

**James smirked. "So he pecked you?"**

**I blushed. "No…"**

"**Aha, so he did snog you!" James exclaimed.**

"**Define snog," I said.**

"**Lots of tongue-" James started enthusiastically.**

"**Exactly. So, no we didn't snog," I sighed. Why did I think coming to James was a good idea?**

"**Well, what's the problem?" James asked.**

"**I like Sirius and he's my best friend," I said, in my best 'duh' voice.**

"**I thought Sirius was your best friend?" **

"**Stop!" I shouted.**

**James grinned. "Sorry. Look, I think you should give Remus a chance. He's not the kind of guy that would use you for a week and then dump you like…"**

"**Sirius," I finished, avoiding James' eyes.**

**James was silent for a minute. "It would give you a chance to get over Sirius. Give Moony a chance, yeah?"**

"**Yeah, I guess I will," I said.**

**Smiling, James reached out and took my hand in his. "It seems like you have a thing for Marauders. First Peter, then Sirius and now Remus."**

"**Okay," I said, defensively. "I went out with Peter once in first year when I had really bad taste!" **

**James laughed. "That's so mean!"**

**I stuck my tongue out at him. I yawned loudly. **

"**Do you want to stay here?" James asked. I nodded. I flopped down next to him and smiled.**

"**Or you know, you could snog Remus tomorrow and decide what to do depending on how well he kisses you," James said, with a smirk. I whacked his head with a pillow and told him to shut up.**

"**Or," James started. I glared at him. "You could try kissing Peter, Remus and Sirius then decide which one you like best."**

"**Shut up," I said, trying not to blush at the mention of Sirius and kissing in the same sentence.**

"**What made you blush?" James asked, curious. "The mental image of you and Sirius playing tonsil tennis?"**

"**Watch it," I mumbled. "You're having a Lily Lesson tomorrow."**

**The smirk left James' face and he looked worried. I sniggered and fell asleep.**


	10. Lily Lessons

Lily Lessons

"**Oh my God ! James has a girl in his bed," Peter shouted the next morning. **

**James snorted and I lifted my head to glare at Peter. "The innuendo in that sentence is bloody disturbing!" I muttered. James laughed.**

"**Oh, hey Whiskers," Peter said, smiling.**

**I sat up. "Morning," I said, to the whole room.**

"**Hey," Sirius said, throwing me a brush. At my quizzical look he said: "You've got a bird's nest."**

**I shrieked and leapt over James and burst into the bathroom to sort out my hair. Remus was in there, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. When he caught sight of me, he snorted. I glared at him.**

"**Don't laugh if you value your life, Lupin," I said, peering at myself in the mirror. My hair looked as if I had been backcombing it for the past hour. "Oh my… Damn James and his bloody bed."**

**Remus laughed and carried on brushing his teeth. I raked Sirius' brush through my hair and yelped as I pulled too hard. Remus finished brushing his teeth and spat into one of the five sinks. After rinsing his mouth and spitting again, he smiled at me.**

"**Good morning," Remus said cheerfully.**

"**I don't see what's so good about it," I muttered. I winced as the brush met another knot. **

**Remus smiled and pulled off his night shirt, to put on his school one. **

_**Bloody hell…**_**I thought. **_**There's another one with a gorgeous chest.**_

"**What?" Remus asked. I realised I had been staring and looked away quickly.**

**I met Remus' eyes and gave him a small smile. "You have a nice chest."**

**Remus smirked. "So do you."**

"**You were meant to blush," I said. **

**Remus smirked again. "Yet, I'm not. You are."**

**I tried not to smile. My hair was relatively back to normal. "I was thinking about yesterday."**

**Remus waited expectantly. "I think," I started. "We could maybe give it a go."**

**A small smile etched it's way onto Remus' face. He came over to me and kissed my cheek. "In that case," He said softly. "Morning, love."**

**I blushed. "Morning to you to." I glanced at my watch. "Damn, I have to go back to my own dorm. See you at breakfast." I gave him a quick kiss and dashed out of the bathroom and back to my dorm.**

**I threw the door open and leapt over the threshold. Lily shrieked and dropped her Herbology book on her toe. **

"**Ouch," I said, sympathetically. **

**She glared at me. "Your fault."**

**I thought it best to agree. I ran into the girls' bathroom and hopped into the shower. I then realised I hadn't actually taken off my pyjamas. Great, it was going to be one of those days.**

**°°°**

"**I've had the worst morning of my ENTIRE life," I moaned as I sat down next to Remus at lunch.**

"**How so?" Peter asked.**

"**Have you ever tried taking a shower with your clothes on?" I asked, wryly. "It feels really weird."**

"**Merlin," Sirius exclaimed. "You took a shower in your pyjamas?"**

"**I forgot I was wearing them," I said.**

"**How did you forget?" James asked, with a raised eyebrow.**

**I shrugged. "Anyway, I made Lily drop her Herbology book on her toe, I was late for Transfiguration- which you all noticed- then I got detention from my Divination teacher for saying that I thought horoscopes was bullshit."**

**Remus snorted. "That was funny."**

**I ignored him and started eating. "Have you told them?" Remus shook his head. "Well go on then."**

"**Why don't you tell them?" Remus asked. I pointed to my food and then to my tummy. He rolled his eyes.**

**Remus took a sip of his drink before announcing casually: "Whiskers and I are going out." Then he went straight back to his lunch.**

**The other three were silent for a minute. Then James whooped loudly and thumped Remus on the back.**

_**Okay…bit enthusiastic seeing as he already knew.**_** I chewed and raised an eyebrow at my brother.**

**Peter smiled at both of us then went back to eating his lunch. Sirius was glaring at James. He felt my eyes on him and he muttered a small: "I'm happy for you." He then stabbed a potato viciously and I actually felt quite sorry for it. **

"**Crap," Remus swore. "I have to go talk to a Slythering about behaving in class. See you all later."**

**He caught my lips in a quick kiss before running out of the Hall. James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I swatted his arm.**

"**Potter and Lupin sitting in a tree-" A voice drawled from behind me. I knew that voice. I **_**hated**_** that voice. I leapt up and whipped out my wand and pointed it at the owner of the voice.**

"**Finish that sentence and die, **_**Snivellus**_**," I spat, digging my wand into his chest. **

"**Roxy!"**

**I put my wand away hastily. "Dammit."**

"**What are you doing?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at me.**

**I shuffled my feet and avoided her patronizing stare. "Whatever it was, don't do it again. Leave Severus," She said, before turning on her heel and walking off. **

**Snape sneered at me and stalked off. I smirked. I raised my wand again. "Never turn your back on an enemy, Snape," I said, quietly, but James pulled me back down to the bench before I had a chance to hex him.**

**I turned to him. "Explain yourself."**

**James didn't answer. Sirius did. "If you hex him when his back is turned, that makes you no better than him." **

**I glared at him. "Whatever. By the way, if you two have anything planned for this afternoon, cancel it."**

**Peter and Sirius looked surprised. "Why?"**

**I sat up straight. "You'll be attending James' first Lily Lesson."**

**Peter spluttered. "Lily Lesson? I wouldn't miss that for the world."**

**Sirius grinned and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "This should be interesting." Sirius rubbed his hands together and cackled.**

**Jennifer appeared at my side with a smile on her face. "Hey Mrs. Lupin!"**

**I choked on my food. "You what?"**

**Jennifer grinned. "Lily just told me about you and Remus. I think you make such a sweet couple! Imagine what your kids would look like. Absolutely gorgeous."**

**Peter laughed. James was trying hard not to smile. Sirius was ignoring her. I kept my eyes fixed in my plate.**

"**Roxanne Isabella Lupin," Jennifer sighed. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"**

"**Jen," I said. "Please. We are not going to get married."**

**Uncrossing her arms Jennifer looked at me. "Fine. Ruin my happiness." She pretended to cry and ran off.**

**I watched her, shaking my head. "Why am I friends with her?" I asked, no one in particular.**

**°°°**

**Remus laughed as we walked back to the common room together after DADA. **

"**Lily Lesson, huh? I can't wait," Remus smiled.**

"**I have a strange feeling that with Sirius there James isn't going to pay attention," I said.**

"**Then tell Sirius to leave," Remus said, as if it was obvious. **

**I snorted. "We both know that won't happen."**

**Remus shrugged and gave the password to the Fat Lady. "Are you coming straight up or are you going to change?"**

"**Change definitely," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Make sure James doesn't run off anywhere."**

"**Will do," Remus called as I hurried away.**

**I scowled when I saw the only girl in the dorm was Emma, but I ignored her and went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of capris and a Chudley Canon quidditch shirt. I turned only to find my way blocked by Emma. I tried to push past, but being shorter than most of the girls in Gryffindor, couldn't and found my way blocked again. Emma shoved a pink envelope with little hearts all over it into my arms and stalked out. I turned it over and saw **_**Remus Lupin**_** written on the front. I raised my eyebrows. I changed quickly and sat down on my bed holding what looked like a love letter for my boyfriend. I frowned. I lifted up my pillow and put the letter underneath, deciding to worry about it later. I picked up my wand and left the dorm. **

"**Moony, I promise," I heard James whine. "There's a meteorite heading straight for us!"**

"**Yeah, we have to get out before Whiskers comes or we'll die!" Sirius exclaimed.**

**I pushed the door open and watched them with an amused smile. James was on his knees in front of Remus and he was giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Sirius was lounging on his bed with his feet propped up against one of the wooden poles of the bedframe. Peter was twirling his wand in his hand, laughing. Remus was looking at James, looking unimpressed.**

**I crossed my arms. "Well, we'll just have to die then won't we?"**

**James jumped up from his position on the floor and tried to look confident. I walked over took hold of his elbow and sat him down on his bed. I sat down next to him and motioned for Remus and Peter to join us. I crossed my legs and coughed importantly.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," I stopped, realising I was the only girl. "I mean, gentlemen. Ahem. Gentlemen of Gryffindor, boys of the Marauders-"**

"**Get on with it," Peter interrupted.**

"**Okay, fine," I huffed. "Basically, you're all going to witness the infamous James Potter being taught how to handle girls properly."**

"**I can handle girls properly," James grumbled.**

**I waved my hand at him. "That's what you think. All right here's what we're going to do. Padfoot is going to pretend to be Lily and Prongs is going to be his normal self. Then, I'm going to get you to tell me what's wrong with what he's doing."**

**Sirius opened his mouth to argue. "Don't even think of arguing," I said. He paled slightly and scurried over to where I told him to sit which was on Peters' vacated bed. I sat back and put my arms under head. I smirked. **

"**You love having that effect on people don't you?" Remus asked, from Sirius' bed.**

"**Hell yeah," I said, grinning.**

**James took a minute to compose himself before heading over to Sirius who was pretending to do some homework.**

"**Go out with me, Evans," James ordered. I cringed.**

**Sirius was trying hard not to laugh. He looked up at James. "Of course, James! You're the apple of my eye, the reason I wake up in the morning-"**

"**Padfoot," I growled.**

"**I mean," Sirius corrected himself. "God, no. Leave me alone, Potter."**

**James winced. "This is weird. I can't do it."**

**I sighed and got up. I told James to go and sit down. "I'll pretend to be James. Prongs, watch me and tell me if you see something wrong."**

**I flung myself down next to Sirius. "Looking good today, Evans."**

**Sirius smirked. **

_**Oh crap**_

"**So are you," He said, with a wink. I blushed. Remus coughed indignantly.**

"**Sirius," I said. "Will you please **_**be**_** serious?"**

"**You were flirting with me," Sirius argued. "It's my instinct to flirt back!"**

**I sighed and rubbed my temples. Maybe I should take up yoga. "You're not allowed to flirt back. You have to tell me to sod off."**

"**I don't wanna be Lily anymore," Sirius said, pouting.**

"**Fine," I cried. "I'll be Lily and Moony will be James." Sirius scowled at me and hopped off the bed. I pretended to do homework. I looked up as Remus cast a shadow over me.**

"**Will-" He started.**

"**No." **

"**You-"**

"**No!"**

"**Go out-"**

"**NO! I will NOT go out with you, so shut up and leave me ALONE!" I shouted.**

**Remus grinned. "Aww, come on Lily. You know you love me."**

**I shook my head and glared and Remus. "I hate you, Potter."**

"**And cut," Remus said. I turned to James.**

"**I don't see what I'm doing wrong," He said, finally.**

"**You're going about it the wrong way," I explained. "Us girls like romance. What you do is definitely NOT romantic. You have to act more mature around her if you want her to stop thinking you're a jerk. You should let her see your soft side. Take things slowly, don't ask her out. Okay?"**

**James looked thoughtful. "I guess I could try that."**

**I nodded. "At breakfast tomorrow, I want you to sit down in front of Lily and ask her how she is. Not ask her out. Then talk to me for a few minutes and leave. That'll get her thinking and I can slip a good word in for you."**

"**You truly are the best sister in the world," James said, beaming.**

"**Well, of course I am," I grinned.**

**Considering my job finished for the day, I hurried back to my dorm to do some homework. Jennifer and Lily were sprawled on the floor playing Snap. They looked up and smiled when I walked in.**

"**Hey ladies," I said, sitting down next to them. Homework could wait.**

"**Yo, Roxy," Jennifer said.**

"**Where've you been?" Lily asked.**

"**With the guys," I answered, waving off the question. "I'll play the winner." As soon as I'd said that, Jennifer slammed her palm on the cards. "Oh. Okay. I'll play Jen."**

**Lily looked confused. "You never win."**

**Jennifer pouted. "Do too."**

"**Do not."**

"**Do too."**

"**Guys, please," I said, primly. "We're fifteen, not five." **

**They stuck their tongues out at me and I laughed. Jennifer grinned at me and dealt the cards.**

"**Why don't we up the stakes, eh?" I suggested.**

"**What do you have in mind?" Lily asked.**

**I smiled. "If I beat Jennifer ten times in a row, you have to bow at my feet in the common room and tell the world you worship the ground I walk on."**

"**That isn't going to happen, because I'm so going to beat you," Jennifer said.**

**Half an hour later I leapt up and flew out of the dorm with Jen and Lily behind me. I reached the common room and stood on the table.**

"**Haha! I beat you ten times in a row Jennifer Fey! I rock! Bow and kiss my feet, earthlings." **

**James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were watching from the couch with interest. Lily was laughing and Jen was blushing.**

"**You cheated!" Jennifer exclaimed.**

"**Did not," I said. "Come on. Bow at my feet."**

"**Lily, tell her she cheated," Jennifer cried.**

"**Yeah, you did cheat," Lily said, still laughing.**

"**How can I possibly cheat at Snap?" I asked, faking an innocent look.**

"**Cheater, cheater, cheater," Peter chanted. James and Sirius joined in. **

**I pretended to cry. "Moony, they're ganging up on me."**

**Remus got up and came over to the table I was standing on and faced the girls with his arms crossed. "Roxy Potter doesn't cheat."**

**My mouth stretched into a smile and I hopped off the table. I linked arms with Remus and put my head on his shoulder. **

"**My hero," I whispered. He smiled and put an arm around me.**

"**Aw," Jennifer and Lily chorused. I rolled my eyes.**

**I looked around the common room. It was one of the first times I'd seen all my close friends together in one room, smiling and laughing and not glaring at each other. I must have had a far away look on my face because Remus snapped his fingers in front my eyes. I turned my head, smiling. I realised the others had left for dinner and the two of us were alone. I leant up and placed my lips on his. **

**The moment was ruined, however, when James stuck his head back in and yelled at us to get a move on. As we left Gryffindor, I forgot all about the letter upstairs under my pillow.**

**A/N:** I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I'd still LOVE reviews! Hehe. Thanks to everyone who's reading this! 


	11. Love Letters and Babes

**Love Letters and Babes**

**I was in a deep sleep the next morning, so when Lily wrenched open the hangings around my bed the light from outside woke me up straight away. I covered my eyes and rolled around moaning.**

"**Someone switch off the sun," I cried. "Oh, the agony."**

**There was a snort from across the room and a snobby voice said: "Don't be ridiculous, Potter."**

**What a pleasant thing to wake up to. I saw Louise heading to the bathroom and seized my chance. My bed is nearest to the bathroom so, I jumped out of bed and cut in front of Louise and slammed the bathroom door in her face. I heard her squawk indignantly from outside and I smirked to myself as I began my morning routine. I was just getting out of the shower when I remembered.**

**The letter. Dammit. I ran out of the bathroom in my towel and lifted up my pillow. It was gone. I swore, loudly. I ignored Lily's' questioning look and exited the girls' dorm. Time to pay my fellow Marauders a visit. As usual I didn't bother knocking. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in a circle on the floor in deep conversation. Peter looked up and saw me. He elbowed Sirius, who elbowed Remus, who elbowed James. I narrowed my eyes. They were either planning something or talking about me. I saw Sirius and Remus dragging their eyes up and down my figure. I ignored it, but I couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks.**

"**Where is it?" I demanded.**

"**Where's what?" Remus asked.**

"**Don't act innocent with me Remus John Lupin."**

"**Ooh, you got the full name treatment. That means you're in big trouble," Sirius said, gleefully.**

"**Don't get cocky, Sirius Orion Black," I snapped. Sirius stopped grinning and scowled at me. "Which one of you took it?"**

**Sirius, James, Peter and Remus exchanged confused looks. Now, I was worried. **

"**Seriously. What are you talking about?" Peter asked.**

"**You honestly have no idea what I'm talking about?" I said. They shook their heads. "Oh no. Oh damn. WHERE IS IT?" **

"**What the hell **_**is**_** it?" Sirius shouted.**

"**THE LOVE LETTER FOR MOONY THAT EMMA GAVE TO ME!" I shouted back, before realising what I said and clapping a hand over my mouth. Remus' eyebrows flew up. As did, James', Sirius' and Peter's.**

"**Excuse me?" Remus said.**

**I edged my way closer to the door. "Never mind. I… er… have to go." I ran for it. **

**Back in the girls' dorm, I changed into my school robes quickly and set about looking for the blasted letter. I searched high and low, but couldn't find it anywhere. Who could have possibly taken it? Emma was the one who gave it to me but it would make no sense if she took it back. Lily and Jennifer would never have taken it. I highly doubted Louise would have the brains to even realise what the letter was. Sighing in defeat, I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Jennifer was in the shower and Lily… I didn't know actually. I pushed open the heavy oak doors and saw her flaming red hair at the end of the Gryffindor table. I made my way over to her and sat down next to her. Lily looked up from the Daily Prophet and swallowed her mouthful of food.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked.**

**I nodded and ignored her disbelieving look. "Anything interesting in the Prophet?"**

"**Some guy in Greece got transfigured into a bat by his wife and they can't change him back," Lily told me. **

**I snorted. "Poor man. I'd hate to live as a bat." I didn't get any further because I saw James coming towards us.**

_**Remember what we talked about, James. Don't mess up**_**. I tried to make him hear my thoughts. Obviously, it didn't work. James sat down and winked at me. **

"**How are my two favourite girls this morning?" James asked, cheerfully.**

"**All right," I answered.**

"**Fine," Lily said, suspiciously.**

"**Quidditch practice this afternoon, Whiskers. Don't be late," James said, turning his attention to me.**

"**I'm never late for practice. Anyway, you're not captain, you realise that right?" I gave a small, discreet thumbs up sign.**

"**I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you what to do," James said. **

**A few minutes passed and I decided James was doing well. Lily hadn't yelled at him yet and James hadn't asked her out. I saw a glint in his eye. **

_**He's going to ask her out.**_** I thought, watching him apprehensively.**

"**Hey, Evans."**

**I glared at him.**

"**What, Potter?" Lily asked.**

_**Don't say it, don't say it, don't-**_**"Go out with me?"**_**-you IDIOT.**_

**Lily stood up. "NO! For crying out loud. Get it into your brain. I do NOT want to go out with you!" She stormed off.**

**I banged my head on the table in exasperation. "James!"**

"**Sorry! I couldn't help myself," James said, meekly.**

"**Listen to me, James Harold Potter, if you want her to feel the same way about you as you feel about her, you're going to have to do what I tell you to do," I said, angrily. "Now, I'm going after Lily because she needs someone to rant about you to." I picked up my school bag and a piece of toast. "Boys. You're all the same." I stormed off as well, pushing past the other three Marauders, who were just coming to sit down.**

**Once in the Entrance Hall, I looked around for Lily. I found her sitting one the stairs fiddling with her hair.**

"**Lily," I called. "Listen, I'm sorry about James. He can be a royal prat sometimes."**

**Lily shrugged. "It's all right. It's not your fault. I do try and see what everyone likes in him, but I can't. No matter how hard I try."**

**I sighed and sat down next to her. I rested my head against the wall. "I could give you a list if you want."**

"**Go on then," Lily said.**

**I counted on my fingers. "He's funny, sweet, caring, fun, loyal, brave, thoughtful, understanding and one of the best friends you could ever find."**

**Lily frowned. "Why doesn't he show any of that?"**

**I looked away. "You've never really given him the chance to show you. I see it all the time."**

"**Oh." Lily looked a bit ashamed.**

"**Why don't you give him a chance? I'm not saying go out with him. Just… try and be friends with him," I asked, praying she wouldn't rip my head off for suggesting it.**

"**I would, if he would stop asking me out!" Lily shouted. I flinched. "Sorry, Roxy, he just annoys me so much."**

"**I know," I said. I stood up and held out a hand. Lily took it and I pulled her to her feet. "Let's go to Potions."**

**We got there five minutes late.**

"**Sorry, we're late Professor," Lily panted.**

**Slughorn waved it off and told us to sit down. I slid into my seat at the back of the class next to Sirius and grinned at him.**

"**Good day, my fellow Marauder," I whispered. Sirius rolled his eyes at me and smiled. Damn those butterflies!**

"**How do you do, Whiskers?" Sirius asked.**

"**Why, I'm doing fine, young man, and yourself?" Sirius didn't have time to answer because a piece of balled up paper hit Sirius in the back of the head. He opened it up and showed it to me.**

_**Pay attention, you two.**_** We glanced at each other. Remus.**

**Sirius grabbed a quill and scribbled back. **Tut, tut. Passing notes in class, Moony?

**Slughorn had finally finished writing the instructions for the potion we had to make, so Sirius hurried off to get the ingredients we needed, while I set up the cauldron.**

"**Slughorn is officially mad," Sirius announced as he came back.**

"**You only just noticed?" I asked, without looking up**

"**Well, no, but you know what I mean. Making a love potion is completely mental," Sirius said, depositing all the ingredients and trying not to drop them.**

**I chuckled. "We'll have to keep and eye on Prongs."**

**James turned around. "I heard that."**

**I stuck my tongue out at him. Sirius and I worked in silence for a bit. I felt him watching me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**I was thinking about what you said this morning," Sirius explained.**

"**I said a lot of things, Padfoot." I stirred the potion slowly.**

"**There's something you're not telling me," Sirius said, quietly, seeing the glare Slughorn was sending us. I didn't answer. "Do you want me to look for a love letter in our dorm?"**

"**Would you?" I asked, meeting his grey eyes.**

"**Yeah. I'll go and look at lunch okay?" I smiled. Being in class, I couldn't exactly give him a huge hug could I? So, I settled for a gentle squeeze on his hand.**

"**Thanks," I whispered. Sirius winked and my heart fluttered.**

_**My God. I'm dating Remus and I like Sirius? I'm a horrible person**_**. I thought to myself, taking my hand away from Sirius'. **

**°°°**

**Sirius sat down at the lunch table half an hour into lunch period. I put down my fork and made eye contact. He gave me a quick nod. I smiled slightly and I glanced at the Gryffindor girls, wondering who had written it. I picked up my fork again and moved my food around a bit. **

"**Is something wrong, Whiskers?" Remus asked, quietly.**

"**No," I said. "I've just got a lot on my mind."**

**Remus was frowning. "Anything we can help you with?" **

"**Nah," I grinned. "Girl stuff." James, Peter and Remus groaned, but Sirius saw the grin slide off my face when the other three had their eyes else where.**

"**What were you shouting about this morning?" Peter asked, food spraying from his mouth. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.**

"**Peter Pettigrew you have the most atrocious table manners I have ever had the misfortune to see," I announced, primly.**

**There was a chorus of "ooooh" from the remaining Marauders. **

**Peter stared at me. "I do not. You just don't know how to embrace food."**

"**Wormtail, have you seen her when she's eating Honeydukes Finest?" James exclaimed.**

"**Bloody pig she is," Sirius added.**

"**Excuse me?" I demanded.**

**Sirius blanched. "I mean P.I.G. Pretty Intelligent Girl."**

"**Sirius," I started, pityingly. I reached over and patted his hand. "You know that doesn't work on me. So, my darling, Padfoot. I suggest you run. Fast."**

**Sirius was out of his seat faster than you could say Bertie Botts Favourite Beans. I took off after him. Sirius was a fast runner, but so was I. I saw Sirius disappear from the Entrance Hall and I tore after him. **

"**Sirius, you twit!" I yelled. "I want to talk to you!"**

"**I'm not falling for that! You're trying to use your womanly charm to woe me into… SOMETHING!" Sirius shouted, looking back over his shoulder. Unfortunately, before I had time to warn him, he'd crashed into one of the stone pillars of the courtyard. **

**I gasped and ran over to him. I knelt beside him and inspected him. **

"**Whiskers, is that you?" Sirius mumbled, woozily while trying to poke me.**

"**No, it's the Pope," I said, sarcastically. "Are you all right?"**

**He groaned and his eyes closed. I started panicking.**

"**Sirius! You're not dying are you? Because that would be bad. After all, you may be a prat, but I am rather fond of you-" I stopped. Sirius was laughing.**

"**I'm rather fond of you as well, babe," Sirius said, smirking.**

_**Babe? He called me babe? Oh my… Shut up, you goddamn brain!**_** I gave myself a mental shake and scolded myself for blushing. I swatted his arm.**

"**Get up, you idiot." Sirius scrambled to his feet and mock saluted me. I rolled my eyes. "Are you, or are you not all right?"**

"**I'm fine," Sirius said, with a smile.**

"**Tell me about it," I muttered, under my breath.**

"**What?"**

**Damn. "Uh, nothing. Did you find the letter?" **_**Good diversion tactics, Potter. You have your own approval**_

"**Did you just call me fine?" Sirius asked.**

**My eyes widened. "Oh please. Why would I do that?" I laughed, nervously.**

"**Because it's true. Yeah, I did find it, but it wasn't in my dorm." Sirius pulled out the pink envelope and handed it to me.**

"**Thanks Sirius," I said, throwing my arms around him. "You're the best friend **_**ever**_**."**

"**Well, are you going to give it to ol' Moony?" Sirius asked, when I unravelled my arms from his neck. I looked at him. "Thought so. Why not?"**

"**This," I waved the letter in his face, "is a love letter for **_**my**_** boyfriend. Of course I'm not going to give it to him!"**

**A glimmer of what could only be described as hurt appeared in Sirius' grey eyes at the word boyfriend. I saw it and faltered, but carried on as if I hadn't noticed. Things were getting confusing around here.**

"**Okay, fair enough," Sirius agreed. "Are you going to read it?"**

**I opened my mouth to answer, but I saw James heading towards us. I stuffed the letter into Sirius' robes and tried to look innocent.**

"**Why are you giving it to me?" Sirius hissed, out of the corner of his mouth.**

"**I don't know! Just keep it for a while will you?" I hissed back. We must have looked completely ridiculous standing there, hissing out of the corner of our mouths. I was right.**

"**Why the hell are you standing there with your mouths contorted?" James demanded.**

**Sirius de-contorted his mouth. "Are we? No we're not."**

**James raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?" He was speaking to Sirius. I could've sworn I saw the latter glare at James.**

"**Nothing," Sirius answered, curtly.**

**James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Why is your forehead red?"**

"**I bumped into a pillar," Sirius said, coldly. What. Was. Going. On. Sirius checked his watch. "Damn. I have to go. I was meant to meet Samantha ten minutes ago."**

"**Well, off you go then. We don't want you to have another row, now do we?" James said, spitefully. **

**There was no mistaking the glower that Sirius sent James this time. I felt uncomfortable. "I'll uh… be at the quidditch pitch if you need me James. See you later, Sirius." I ran all the way to the pitch without stopping. I pulled open the door of the shed where the equipment was kept and grabbed a school broom. **

**I'd been up in the air for a few minutes before I let myself think about what I had just witnessed. James and Sirius never argued. They were never mean or spiteful to each other, yet they had been at each others throats only minutes ago. What in Merlin's' name was wrong with them? Why had James been giving Sirius the third degree? I was completely confused. Down bellow me I saw a figure mount a broom. It was James. I stopped flying and hovered in the air, waiting for him.**

"**Hey," James started, when he reached me. "Sorry you had to see that."**

"**It's all right." I shrugged. "It's none of my business, whatever's going on between you and Sirius, you need to sort it out."**

**James sighed. "He's the one who needs to sort out his feelings." His eyes widened, as he realised what he had just said. "Ignore that. I never said anything, okay?"**

"**Okay," I said, slowly. "Do you want to fly or not?"**

"**Duh. I'll race you to the lake and back!" James shouted, speeding off in the direction of the Black Lake.**

**I laughed and followed him.**

**°°°**

**I collapsed on my bed, absolutely exhausted. James and I had spent the afternoon flying and then we had an intense quidditch practice that lasted for two hours. I hadn't had time to change or shower before dinner and after that I had that detention from Professor Rainer for swearing in class. I couldn't wait to snuggle down in my bed and not wake until the next day. As my head hit the pillow, it made a sort of crackling noise. Frowning, I stuck my hand underneath it and I felt a piece of parchment. I pulled it out hastily.**

Whiskers-

Meet me in the common room at 1 tonight.

-Padfoot xxx

**I smiled at three small kisses, but I felt bad immediately after. Damn Sirius Black. I scrunched up the parchment into a little ball and burnt, so no one would find it. I then left my comfortable and inviting bed and entered the bathroom. I had no idea where my room mates were, but it didn't bother me. I needed some time on my own. I turned on the shower and yelped when the water came out to hot. Showers relaxed me. So the guys had obviously been able to get up the staircase. Well, Sirius had at any rate. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. **

**When my skin started to feel numb from the hot water, I thought it best to stop showering. I wrapped a big fluffy towel around myself and shook my long, wet hair. I padded out of the bathroom, not particularly caring about the little wet footprints I was leaving. I was pleased to see I was still the only girl in our dorm. I pulled my silky pyjama bottoms out of the cupboard and lay them down on my bed. I turned away from my bed to take the oversized quidditch shirt I slept in off the bottom of my wardrobe. It used to James', except he grew out of it years ago. That's why it had 'James Potter is Number ONE' printed on the back. I faced my bed again, only to notice that my pyjama bottoms weren't there anymore.**

**Now, I may be a bit slow, but I'm not that dim. "Very funny. Give them back." I was so glad none of the other girls were in the room, or I would have been on the receiving end of some very strange looks.**

"**Okay, fine. I'll just have to go and get the map from my bedside table won't I?" I announced, to thin air. I gave a satisfied smirk as the pyjama bottoms came soaring through the air and landed at my feet. "Thank you."**

**I really do love my boys.**

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! Go me, another chapter out. Oh, yeah. I rock! Hehe. Ya know, there's a review button down that's calling your name:) 


	12. A War Is Declared

**A War Is Declared**

**I sat on the windowsill of my dorm room, gazing out at the grounds of Hogwarts. My long hair fell down my back and covered most of my face. I listened to the heavy breathing of my roommates and the occasional drip of water from the shower. I eased open the window and stuck my head out. The cool October breeze nipped at my face and I shivered slightly. The night time had always enthralled me. There was something special about it. During the day, everything was exposed. The day held no mystery. The night though, was full of it. Every corner was hidden and the shadows played with one's mind. I heard the grandfather clock chime, faintly. I left my place by the window and made my way to meet Sirius.**

**The common room was dark. The couches were only visible by the dying fire. Sirius was sitting, his back facing me. **

"**Padfoot," I called, quietly.**

**Sirius turned at the sound of my voice, his face lit up. I stopped breathing for a moment. Sirius' grey eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room and his cheeks had a rosy tinge and his half smile that made all the girls swoon.**

"**Hey," Sirius said, softly. He beckoned me over and patted the couch next to him. I sat down. "You look exhausted."**

"**That's because I am exhausted." I stifled a yawn.**

"**I'll get straight to the point then," Sirius said. "Here."**

**I instantly felt more awake as I saw Sirius hand over the letter. I smirked, slightly. "Right, now. Let's see who intends to steal Remus from me."**

**I ripped it open. Correction. I tried to rip it open. There was some sort of hex that stopped me from opening it. I ripped at it again. Sirius put his hands over mine, to stop me from ripping my hair in frustration. He pried the letter from my hands gently and opened it. My jaw dropped.**

"**There was a spell on it that made impossible for female hands to open it," Sirius explained, seeing my jaw lower.**

**I closed it and grabbed the letter back.**

_**Remus,**_

_**The sun shines on the sea, the way I shine when you look at me. Your eyes they captivate me and smile illuminates the darkest of times. The way you walk, the way you talk. You just make me weak at the knees. Your feelings are guarded by an invisible wall and how I wish I could break through and see your feelings. You are so honest, so brave, yet so mysterious. I would say you are perfect…but now you've ruined it all by dating Potter! That attention seeker, that faker, that slut. She isn't worthy of your love, Remus Lupin. She isn't worthy of anyone's love. Let alone one's time. Drop her, Remus Lupin. Leave her. You don't see it do you? The way she looks at him. Not you. **_

_**Him.**_

_**Not you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**A Secret Admirer **_

**My hands shook. My eyes burned. Sirius had just finished reading. His eyes were flashing.**

"**Who the hell is this person?" Sirius clenched his fists. "Why are they lying about you? Who's this **_**him**_**? Roxy, what the hell is going on?"**

**I couldn't take my eyes of the letter. How could anyone be so cruel?**

"**So you don't fancy Remus, then?" Sirius' voice was full of hope. "So, you won't mind if I do this." He came at me and kissed me full on the mouth. **

**That's when it clicked. It was wrong. I should thank my lucky stars that I had someone as nice as Remus to love me, and not someone like Sirius who would be willing to cheat with his best mate's girlfriend.**

**I pushed him away. "Sirius, this is wrong."**

**He looked confused. "I thought you liked me."**

"**Well, you thought wrong then," I said, my voice rising.**

"**Roxy, what the hell is going on?" Sirius exclaimed.**

_**You.**_** I thought. I made a decision then and there. I was going to push my feelings for Sirius aside, no matter how hard it would be. Tomorrow, I would start over. No more thinking about Sirius Black. No. I was with Remus and **_**no one**_** was going to change that. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. I met Sirius' blazing eyes.**

"**I don't know who this person is. I don't know why they're lying about me. I don't know who this **_**him**_** is," I said, my voice surprisingly calm and controlled. "What I do know though, is that someone wants to break Remus and I up." I stood up and pointed a shaking finger at Sirius. "That's not going to happen, now is it, Sirius?"**

"**No." Sirius still looked confused.**

**I nodded. "Yeah, it's not. Because **_**I**_** am his girlfriend and tomorrow the whole of Hogwarts is going to be aware of that fact, I'll make sure of that."**

**I turned on my heel and returned to my dorm, fuming.**

**°°°**

"**Are you okay, love? You seem a bit quiet," Remus asked, looking concerned.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. I moved closer to him and joined our hands together. "Just realising how lucky I am to be with you."**

**The night before after I had left Sirius, I had stayed awaked for a long time, thinking. I had, indeed, realised how lucky I was. I was determined not to throw away a good chance with Remus and I was prepared to prove it to him.**

**Remus glanced at our entwined hands and then at me. "I'm the lucky one."**

**I smiled and Remus pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. I pulled gently on his hand to stop him from walking on. Remus looked at me, surprised. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him close.**

"**What are you doing?" Remus whispered. His breath tickled my lips.**

"**I'm telling Hogwarts we're together," I whispered back.**

**Remus opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him the chance to. Our lips collided in a fiery kiss. It seems we got a bit carried away because James stood up at the Gryffindor table and shouted:**

"**Get a room you two, you've made your point."**

**Remus pulled away looking flustered. I blushed and the Great Hall burst into applause and there were a few catcalls.**

"**Damn. What was that for?" Remus asked me, his arm around my shoulders.**

**I grinned. "For being you."**

**Remus smirked. "Maybe I should be me more often."**

**I laughed and kissed his cheek. McGonagall came rushing past us and docked ten points from Gryffindor and gave us both detention for 'unnecessary displays of affection'. We sat down next to each other and started eating our lunch. My stomach rumbled, loudly.**

"**That was quite a show," Peter said, through his food. Did that boy ever stop eating?**

"**Eat, Wormtail," Remus ordered. Peter obliged.**

**I sat quietly, observing Sirius. He had been avoiding me all day and I was going to put a stop to that as soon as I had the opportunity. Sixth year Gryffindor, Angelica Matthews was walking towards us. I glared at her. We didn't exactly get on very well. Memories of her slapping me in fourth year for no apparent reason floated into my mind. I still had to get her back for that. Angelica was the female version of Sirius, except worse. If there was one thing I hated more than seeing guys treat girls like dirt, it was seeing girls going through boys like they were underwear. I found it sickening and slutty, so when she squeezed in next Sirius I was not very happy. Sirius swallowed his mouthful and stuck his tongue down Angelica's throat. **

"**Lovely," Remus muttered.**

**I pretended to gag. James was looking anywhere but at Sirius and Peter was grimacing. I ignored them and carried on eating. However, when one of them moaned I picked up a piece of bread and threw it at them. They broke apart looking annoyed.**

"**What, Potter?" Angelica spat.**

"**Do you mind not doing that here? Some of us are trying to eat," I asked, calmly.**

"**Then go and eat elsewhere. We're busy." Angelica turned her head and started with Sirius again.**

"**Dude, seriously," Remus said to Sirius.**

"**Stop it for Merlin's sake. I would like to keep my food down," I snapped.**

"**Make us, Potter." Angelica narrowed her eyes at me.**

"**With pleasure, Matthews." I picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice and poured it over her head. Her mouth opened and closed. "You do a remarkable impression of a goldfish, darling."**

"**Nice one!" Peter was laughing, but stopped instantly when Angelica's wet hair whacked his face.**

**I glanced at the teachers. I was thankful that none of them seemed to have noticed. However, I met the sparkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbldore. I gave him a sheepish smile. **

_**Sorry, Professor, but she deserves it.**_** I thought. The Marauders and I suspected Dumbledore was a legilimens. He gave me a subtle wink and turned to speak to the astronomy teacher. I grinned to myself.**

"**You'll pay for that, Potter." Angelica left us, without a backwards glance.**

**Sirius was shaking his head at me. "Thanks for that."**

**I smiled, sweetly.**

"**Padfoot, mate, what happened to Samantha?" James asked.**

**Sirius shrugged. "She was boring me, so I dumped her."**

"**Jerk," I muttered, under my breath. Remus heard me and elbowed me, sharply. I winced and rubbed my side. I scanned the Ravenclaw table for Samantha and I spotted her sitting apart from her friends, pushing her food around on her plate. She looked devastated. "She looks so sad. I think I'm going to go and talk to her." **

**I scrambled out of my seat and hurried over to where Samantha was sitting and slid into a seat opposite her. She was obviously, surprised to see me.**

"**Uh… hi," I started, suddenly not sure what to say. **

"**Hi," Samantha replied, weakly.**

_**My God, what have you done to this girl, Sirius?**_

"**Listen, I um… wanted to say I'm sorry about you and Sirius," I said, carefully.**

"**Yeah, me too." It sounded as if Samantha wanted to say more, so I stayed quiet. "It's just hurtful, you know? I mean, what kind of a guy just come up to you and says it's over? It was so sudden. I thought it was going okay."**

"**Sirius is a play-boy, you know that, right?" Samantha nodded. "I think you're better off without him. You seem like a nice person. Try and forget about him, yeah?"**

"**Oy, Roxy get your rear end back over here!" Trust James to use his unusually loud voice to attract attention.**

"**I should go." I stood up.**

**Samantha smiled. "Thanks and good luck." When I raised and eyebrow she nodded her head at something behind me. I spun around only to see James, Sirius, Peter and Remus having a food fight.**

"**Holy hippogriffs!" I said. "I'll se you around, Samantha and you're welcome." I gave her brief smile before stalking back to the Marauders yelling at the top of my voice:**

"**James Potter how DARE you start a food fight without me!" **

**A chicken leg hit me in the face.**

**°°°**

"**They are so immature. Honestly," Lily said. "I don't know how you can stand them, Roxy."**

**Jennifer winked at me. "Well, they are gorgeous."**

**Lily grimaced. "I try not to think of them like that. Especially not Potter."**

"**Lily," I said, sternly. She shot me an apologetic look and pushed open the door to our dorm. I crashed into her as she stopped dead. Jennifer bumped into me and I yelped as the tip of her shoe hit my shin. "What's wrong, Lils?"**

**Lily moved sideways and I peered into the room. I gaped at it. It was covered from top to bottom in… feathers?**

"**What the hell!" Jennifer shouted, pushing past us and venturing into the room. **

"**Be careful. This has Marauders written all over it," I said.**

"**You're a Marauder," Lily pointed out.**

"**Yes, but why would I prank myself?" I said, pointing at the curtains that were drawn around my bed. 'I love Severus Snape' was painted in bright green on them. "Lovely."**

**Lily took another tentative step and shrieked as a something wet and gooey fell onto her head. It was porridge. I felt a gloop of it fall on my own head and the same thing happened to Jennifer a few steps away.**

"**Ew," I announced. "EW!"**

"**My hair!" Jennifer yelled. "It's gone yellow!"**

**I gasped and inspected my own hair. "Oh, sweet Neanderthal. Mine's gone orange!"**

**Lily's hair slowly turned into a pale, sickly green. The three of us stood there in complete silence. I took control.**

"**Girls, get your pillows. We're going to go and visit my brother and his posse."**

**We grabbed our big pillows and careered out of the room, down the stairs, through the common room and up to the boy's dorms. With a war cry, we burst in pillows at the ready. The four boys stared at us for a moment before jumping and hiding behind their beds. Without hesitation, Jennifer, Lily and I threw ourselves over the beds and attacked them. As there were only three of us we were outnumbered so in the space of a few minutes we were pinned down by three of the boys.**

"**Remus, let me up," I said.**

"**Yeah, right." I glared at him. Lily was trying to lash out at James, but he had a firm hold on her arms, so she couldn't. Jennifer was glaring daggers at Sirius, but he didn't look in the slightest bit bothered.**

"**Potter, get off me!" Lily shouted.**

"**Calm down, Lilyflower," James said, with a smirk. "You'll hurt yourself."**

"**The only thing that will hurt if you don't get off is the fist I hit you with!" Lily yelled, hysterically.**

**Sirius sniggered. "Good come back."**

"**Black. Move."**

"**Shush."**

**Jennifer shut up. I laughed. "That was efficient." **

"**Well, you're not doing much better," Jennifer snapped.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm enjoying myself down here."**

"**Are you now, love?" Remus asked, smirking. **

**That was what I had been waiting for. Remus' grip loosened for a second, but it was enough. I flipped him over and grinned, triumphantly. "Totally."**

"**Prongs, we have a problem," Sirius announced.**

"**Indeed we do, Padfoot." James was watching me carefully. "The most dangerous one is free."**

**I cackled. "**_**Rictumsempra!**_**" I shouted, pointing my wand at Sirius and James. They collapsed in fits of laughter. Jennifer and Lily jumped up quickly and brushed themselves down, looking dignified.**

**I leaned down and pressed my lips to Remus'. "You should know better than to mess with a Potter." Remus scowled and I hopped off him.**

"**Now, my Marauders," I said. "You have done four things to anger us girlies."**

**Lily stuck up her thumb. "Covered our dorm in feathers-"**

"**Made porridge fall on our heads, which made out hair change colour-" Jennifer added.**

"**Painted 'I love Severus Snape' on my hangings-" I said.**

"**And pinned us down and didn't let us up," We finished together.**

"**This means war," I stated.**

**The spell had worn off Sirius and James. Sirius scrambled to his feet and met me in the middle of the room. "On behalf of the male Marauders, I challenge the three of you to a Marauder Prank War."**

**I smirked. "Well, challenge accepted, Padfoot."**

"**What's a Marauder Prank War?" Lily asked.**

"**I'll explain later." I looked back to Sirius. "Who's your team leader?"**

**Sirius puffed his chest out, proudly. "Yours truly. Who's yours?"**

**I held up my index finger. "Jen, Lil. Who's our team leader?"**

"**You!" They said, simultaneously,**

"**Me," I answered Sirius.**

**Sirius stuck his hand out and I took it firmly. "Game on."**

**I grinned. "So it is."**

**°°°**

"**So what's this Marauder Prank War?" Jennifer asked, once we'd cleaned our room up.**

"**It's basically the biggest, most important aspect of the Marauders," I explained. "In first year the five of us made a rulebook-"**

"**You made a rulebook? Oh my God," Jennifer interrupted.**

"**-Which stated that before the seven years at Hogwarts are up, previously stated school must have been host to a Marauder Prank War," I quoted, word for word. At their blank faces, I added, "It's just a big prank competition."**

**Jennifer nodded, wisely. "Ah. What are the rules?"**

**I grinned, evilly. "There's only one rule."**

"**And that is…?" Lily prompted.**

"**There are no rules."**

"**Oh, Merlin." Jennifer sighed, dramatically. "We're done for."**

**I giggled. **

**That evening I was strolling down the corridors of Hogwarts, to the Great Hall for dinner, on my own. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Sirius running towards me. Sirius skidded to a halt in front of me and kneeled over holding his stomach, gasping for breath.**

"**Can…I…talk…to…you…?" He was breathing heavily.**

"**Yeah, sure. Once you tell me what the hell is wrong with you," I said.**

**Sirius' breathing had returned to normal and he clambered to his feet. "I ran all the way here from the dungeons."**

"**What were you doing in the dungeons?" I asked, suspiciously.**

"**Dungbombs," Sirius explained. I laughed. "I think we should talk about what happened last night."**

**The smile slid off my face. "Nothing happened last night."**

**Sirius glared at me. "You're so difficult. I just wanted to apologise for kissing you."**

**I looked around wildly to see if anyone was nearby. There wasn't luckily. "It's okay. Forget about it. Just don't do it again and for God's sake, don't tell anyone."**

**Sirius snorted. "I do have **_**some**_** common sense, you know."**

"**You just keep telling yourself that, Padfoot."**

"**So we're good then?" Sirius asked, grinning.**

**I smiled. "Yeah, we're good."**

"**Excellent." Sirius gave me a brief hug before pushing towards the Great Hall, complaining that he was hungry.**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a nightmare to write. I hope it's all right. You could always review and let me know. Hint, hint. ;) A huuuuuuge thanks to A. Fan for helping me out:D 


	13. Wind of Change

**Wind of Change**

**Hours turned into days and days into weeks. It turned out that fifth year was not a very good year to start a Marauder Prank War. We were loaded with homework and exams. With quidditch practice on top of that, our free time was limited. Before I knew what was happening, it was nearing the Christmas holidays. I was looking forward to seeing my parents and being at being back at home. The mean letters for Remus had kept coming and they got worse every time. I had intercepted all of them. Whoever was writing them, seemed to leave the letters in places that I would see before Remus. Sirius was getting worried now, but I had told him to stay out of it and mind his own business. That had caused a minor argument but it had passed quickly. Remus and I were still going strong and I found myself falling for him more and more each day. **

**I was sitting on my own in the common room one evening, finishing off a History of Magic essay when there was a sharp rap at the window. I jumped and saw a school owl perched on the window ledge. I opened the window and it flew in, dropped an envelope on the low table near the fire and soared out into the black of the night. Slowly, I picked up the envelope and turned it over, expecting to see **_**Remus Lupin**_** on the front. His name wasn't on the front though. Mine was. I swallowed. Was it from the same person? I frowned and sat down on the edge of the armchair I had occupied before. The fire cast shadows that flickered and died. I hesitated for a minute and then I tore open the letter.**

_**Potter,**_

_**You must think I'm really stupid. Do you think I don't know Remus hasn't been getting these letters? I knew you wouldn't pass them on to him. You can't stand the thought that other people are attracted to your precious boyfriend, can you? You make me sick; the way you strut through the castle as if you own the place. The only thing that makes you popular is the fact that you hang out with the hottest guys in school. Oh, and the fact that THE James Potter is your brother. Without them, no one would even know your name. I strongly advise you to drop them, before they drop you. Think about it. What would hurt more? Black, Remus, Pettigrew and your brother dropping you, of course. Believe me, they'll come to their senses soon enough.**_

_**Now, that's said, let me get on with the main point of this letter. How should I put this? I was going to be nice about it, but I've changed my mind. So here it is, blunt as a knife:**_

_**Break up with Remus or I'll tell him about the kiss you and Sirius shared after you and Remus got together.**_

_**I think you would much rather break up with Remus, wouldn't you? After all, what happened between you and Sirius, would be classified as cheating. Wouldn't the population of Hogwarts be pleased to find that out? Imagine: 'Roxanne Potter- Cheater.' Sounds good doesn't it?**_

_**You have three months, slut.**_

_**I'm watching.**_

_**-Wouldn't You Like To Know**_

**I stared at the words in front of me, hurt bubbling inside me. Who was this person? How the bloody hell did they find out about the kiss? Why did they hate me so much? A million questions ran through my mind as I reread the letter. I was worried, upset, angry and confused all at once and it created a nasty feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Never had I been threatened like that before. What did this person have against me? Okay, obviously she liked my boyfriend, but still. I mean, it wasn't as if Remus and I were planning on getting married. We were only fifteen. We would break up eventually.**

**Oh God. I had started thinking about that now. I couldn't imagine my life without Remus as my boyfriend. The thought of the two of us breaking up made my stomach churn. If I didn't break up with him, the sender would tell him about The Kiss and he would most definitely break up with me and be mad at Sirius. If I did break up with him, we would both be sad, but at least the trust that Remus had in both Sirius and me wouldn't vanish.**

**I sighed deeply and leant backwards into the plush armchair. Talk about dilemmas. I crumpled up the parchment and shoved it into my pocket.**

**°°°**

**A few weeks later, I was sitting on a window ledge in the owlery, when the oak door was pushed open with a creak. My head snapped around and smiled softly as Remus made his way over to me. He sat down next to me and snaked an arm around my waist. I kissed him, warmly, before turning my brown eyes back to the view from the window. The sun was setting, though it looked like the moon. **

"**Roxy?" Remus asked, quietly. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" **

"**Nothing," I answered, turning my gaze back to the landscape.**

"**It's not nothing." I shifted. "What the hell is going on? The others have noticed as well. You're fading."**

"**What?" I laughed, nervously. "I'm not fading. I'm right here."**

"**Don't joke, Roxy. We want to know what's wrong with you. What's happened to you?" I opened my mouth, but Remus didn't let me speak. "You're quiet, you don't eat much, you don't wear any make up, you don't have any of your earrings in, you study all the time, you talk little…" Remus trailed off. "We're worried about you."**

"**Who's we?" I said, avoiding his amber eyes.**

"**The Marauders, Lily and Hagrid," Remus told me. "Actually, I think Dumbledore's noticed as well."**

**I looked up. "There's nothing wrong."**

**Remus watched me, sadly. He reached out a hand and tugged the elastic band that kept my hair back in a low ponytail, gently until it came out. My long, dark hair fell around my face and Remus stroked it. His hand came to rest at the base of my neck and he pulled me into a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.**

"**You're not yourself," Remus whispered. I didn't answer. "We're leaving for the Christmas holidays tomorrow. Maybe you just need a break. I have to go. I've got a prefect meeting. I'll see you later."**

"**Okay," I said, quietly.**

**Remus stood up. He held my hand tightly. "You don't have to tell if us you don't want to, but just remember. We here for you and we love you. Marauders stick together through thick and thin." Remus turned my head, so that I had to look him in the eye. "What's our motto, Whiskers?"**

"**All for one and one for all," I murmured.**

**Remus smiled, softly and headed out of the tower. I watched him leave, feeling utterly lost. He was right. I had been distancing myself. I hadn't done it on purpose. I was trying to make myself invisible. I felt self-conscious all the time and I always wondered if people only spoke to me because of Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. I was scared. Scared of losing Remus. I had already nearly lost him once and it had been an extremely unpleasant experience. Scared for bond the Marauders shared. **

**°°°**

**A cold wind was blowing as I made my way back to the castle. Night had officially fallen and I felt extremely alone. I couldn't see anything because of the blackness of the night. I took my wand out and muttered: "Lumos." I held it in front of me so that I could see where I was going. I was freezing. Shivering, I broke into a run, longing for the warmth of Gryffindor Tower.**

**Soon enough, I was in the Entrance Hall and I put my wand away. There was no one around, for which I was grateful. I didn't fancy explaining why I had been out so late on such a cold night. I walked to Gryffindor, slowly and lost in thought. Thinking seemed to be the only thing I had been doing for the past few weeks. **

**Hogwarts' long, endless corridors were lit up by torches that hung from the walls. I wondered briefly, how the small fires managed to burn all night without wood, before thinking of the Potter Manor. I couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts. Usually, I was pretty sad to leave, but I hadn't had the best term and I was looking forward to being at home.**

**I reached the Fat Lady, who scowled at me for being out after curfew and swung open as I told her the password. I was greeted by a rush of warm air, which I greatly appreciated. There were still a few people in the common room, but I didn't see the faces I was looking for. I headed over to the staircase that lead to the boys' dorm and climbed them, two by two. I reached the door to fifth year room and laid my hand on the handle.**

"**How exactly do we do that? She's not stupid you know." That was Peter.**

"**I don't know, we'll work something out," James said.**

"**Well, we have to do it soon, though." Sirius' voice sounded concerned.**

"**Look, we can sort this out in the morning. It's late and we need some rest." Ah, Remus. Always the sensible one.**

"**Should we say something to her?" Peter asked.**

"**Probably best not to," James mumbled.**

**Who was her? Who wasn't stupid? What were they going to sort out in the morning? I took my hand off the brass handle and went back to my own dorm, confused.**

**°°°**

**James, Sirius and I arrived home with Mum and Dad during the late afternoon of the next day. The three of us had said our goodbyes to Peter and Remus at King's Cross. They were coming over on Christmas Day, in just over a week. Sadly, my parents had to go rushing out to work again. They were Aurors and their jobs were demanding. Sirius, James and I had spent the evening flying before Elfie- the head house elf -had dragged us inside for dinner. It was nearly ten o'clock and I was lounging on my bed with Ebony curled up on my stomach. There was a loud rap at the door and before I could answer, it swung open. James and Sirius came bounding in and leapt onto my bed, making Ebony roll off my stomach, with a hiss. **

"**We wanna have a girly sleepover!" James shrieked, clapping his hands together and bouncing up and down like a yo-yo.**

**I gaped at him. "You what?"**

"**A girly sleepover!" Sirius said, imitating James' actions. "You know, gossiping and all that."**

"**Uh, all right then," I said, suspiciously.**

**James grinned, widely and made himself comfortable. Sirius rested his head on my shoulder and stroked Ebony.**

"**So, who do you think is the hottest couple in school?" James asked.**

**I sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, I haven't really been attentive to that sort of thing lately."**

"**Why's that?" Sirius was still stroking Ebony.**

"**Well, a few weeks ago-" I stopped. So this was what they were playing at. "If you want to know what's wrong with me, I'd rather you ask," I said, coldly.**

**James ignored my comment. "A few weeks ago…?"**

**I glared at him. "Nothing."**

**Sirius snorted, disbelievingly. "Yeah, right. We're not stupid."**

"**You sure about that?" I muttered under my breath.**

"**Excuse us for being worried about you!" James exclaimed, angrily as he leapt to his feet. "If you don't come to us willingly, how are we meant to help you?"**

"**I don't need your help," I snapped.**

"**If you don't need our help," Sirius started. "Why the hell are you acting like you need to see a counsellor?"**

**A silence fell around the room. "What did you say?" I whispered.**

"**You heard," Sirius said.**

"**If that's what you think, get the hell out of my room," I ordered.**

**Sirius didn't make any move towards the door.**

"**Guys," interrupted James, "now is not the time to argue." He came over and sat down on the bed beside me, and put his arm around my shoulder. "Roxy, if there's anything, anything at all that's bothering you, I'll always be there for you and try and sort things out."**

**I nodded. I would have to tell them sooner or later.**

"**Please, Rox," Sirius said softly. "We're worried about you."**

"**Okay****," I said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, and that includes Remus and Peter and Lily."**

"**I promise," said Sirius, and James nodded too.**

**I continued: "You know,**** Emma gave me that letter for Remus, right?"**

"**Yeah? What about it?" asked James, concern etched all over his face.**

"**Well, they kept coming and coming, but I burned them all instead of passing them on to Remus. They always said things about me like: **_**Dump Roxanne Potter**_** or **_**She's a player, she's cheating on you…**_**Things like that." Tears started to run down my cheeks as I struggled to carry on. "Then, about three weeks ago, I found another note, this time, it was addressed to me."**

**I rummaged in my bag, until I found that pair of jeans I'd been wearing. I pulled out my wand and quickly erased the part about the kiss, so it just said: **_**Break up with Remus. You have three months. **_**I smoothed out the note and passed it to the boys. They read it with shocked faces.**

"**You really think we only hang out with you because of James?" asked Sirius.**

**I shrugged dejectedly. "I don't know what to believe any more."**

**Sirius hugged me, and a few tears leaked onto his shoulder.**

"**I don't know what to do about Remus," I sniffed. "I don't want to dump him." The tears were coming thick and fast now.**

"**Oh, you won't have to," said Sirius firmly. "I'm going to find out who's threatening you."**

**But, if he exposes them, they'll tell about the kiss. I'll have to tell Sirius. But knowing him, he'll probably addle their memory.**

"**How do you intend to do that?" asked James.**

"**Oh, chat up Emma of course. Give her a few snogs, and she'll tell me everything."**

**Okay****, why did the thought of Emma and Sirius kissing freak me out so much? Please not this again.**

"**In the meantime, Roxy, cheer up," said James. "You're a beautiful person, and we love you."**

"**Not to mention it's Christmas!" grinned Sirius.**

**I grinned back weakly. Sirius and James glanced at each other. James brushed away a stray strand of hair from my face and Sirius reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a tissue. Carefully, he dabbed my eyes and pressed a thumb to a lone tear edging its way down my cheek.**

"**Do you want to watch Titanic with us?" James asked, knowingly. **

**I giggled. I always watched Titanic with Sirius and James when I was sad. They would always make fun of it, imitating the sad scenes and the romantic ones, with exaggerated acting. They always managed to make me laugh. I nodded. Sirius smiled, widely and sprung off my bed. James followed suite. They both extended a hand to me and pulled me to my feet. Then, wrapping and arm each around my waist, they led my out of my room.**

A/N: Hellloooooooooooooooooo! How are you all? Been a while hasn't it? I'm sooooo sorry. I feel really bad. And on top of taking an age to update, it's a shortish chapter… Oh, I'm so ashamed… :'(

I want to say a special thank you to A. Fan (Hannah) for writing the last section, there. Honestly, without her… I have no idea when I would have updated. I had a disastrous case of writers block. Soooooo, any credit given to me, also goes to Hann!!!!

Lastly, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing… or just reading. It means a hell of a lot to me.

I'll shut up now.

Cheerio! xxx


	14. Best Friends For Life

**Best Friends For Life**

**My chance to talk to Sirius came only a few days later. I was sitting in the main room on a plush armchair, trying to write a potions essay. I growled in frustration and resisted the urge to yank at my hair.**

"**Why the hell is potions a subject?" I muttered.**

"**Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Sirius chanted, flopping onto the armchair opposite me. **

"**No, befriending you is the first sign," I retorted.**

**Sirius grinned. "What you up to?"**

**I sighed. "I was trying to do the bloody essay for Slughorn."**

"**And how's it going?" Sirius asked.**

"**Wonderful. I've written three rolls of parchment," I said, sarcastically.**

"**You're turning into Moony." Sirius snapped his fingers and Elfie appeared. I stared at him as he ordered a full English breakfast at three in the afternoon. As Elfie disappeared with a crack, Sirius kicked off his shoes and glared at me as I pretended to faint from the smell.**

"**Where's my brother?" I asked, suddenly realising the Manor was unusually calm.**

**Sirius sniggered. "He's been dragged out to the Ministry for the day." At my raised eyebrows, Sirius explained further. "Remember the window he broke with a bludger yesterday? Well, this is his punishment for it."**

"**Going in to work with mum and dad is punishment?" I asked, incredulously. I loved going to the Auror department.**

"**They left him in the reception," Sirius stated, bluntly.**

**I had a mental image of a very bored James sitting on a plastic chair twiddling his thumbs and glaring at everything and laughed. "I'm quite glad he's not here actually, I need to talk to you."**

**Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what we're doing?"**

**I threw a pillow at him. "I'm serious!" I winced as soon as the words left my mouth. I had learnt at a young age never to use the word 'serious' in front if Sirius. I hurried on before he could make his stupid pun. "It's about the goddamn letter."**

"**What?" Sirius said, his grey eyes now worried. "Did they send you another one?"**

"**No, it's not that." I fiddled with my sleeve. "They know about the kiss."**

**Sirius stared at me, blankly. "Kiss? What kiss?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "The Kiss, Sirius."**

"**What kiss?" Sirius looked completely lost.**

"**The kiss that wasn't supposed to happen." I have no idea why I couldn't have just said it. It made me a bit uncomfortable, to be honest.**

"**Roxy, I have no clue what you're talking about."**

**I stared at him. "THE KISS SIRIUS!"**

"**Roxy, there are a lot of kisses in the world. How am I meant to know which one you're talking about?" Sirius exclaimed.**

**I looked at him witheringly. "Sirius. This is no time for jokes. You KNOW which kiss I'm talking about."**

**Sirius looked ready to slap me. He took a calming breath. "I'm not joking. Which kiss?"**

**I growled. "For crying out loud, Sirius. The kiss… you know… when I was with Remus?"**

"**You and Remus kiss a lot you know."**

**I stood up. "Not me and Remus you blob! You and me!"**

**Now, Sirius just looked confused. "We kissed?"**

**I gaped at him. "Black, I swear to Merlin."**

"**Love, we've kissed twice. Which one are you talking about?" Sirius smirked at me.**

"**You are such a prat. You know perfectly well which one I'm talking about. And don't call me love." Why the hell am I friends with this idiot?**

"**I'm thinking about the time when I kissed you, yes?" Sirius asked. **

"**Oh, come on! Why would I want to talk to you about the kiss on the train when it has got nothing to do with the letter?" It was like being friends with a seven year old.**

"**I don't know. We could discuss tactics." I glared at him. "All right. I'm sorry. What about the kiss?" He gasped and put on a look of fake horror. "I'm so sorry, I meant the 'Forbidden Kiss'."**

**I ignored this and explained. "Whoever sent the letter knows what happened and they've threatened to tell the whole school about it if I don't dump Remus."**

**Sirius' jaw dropped. "What! They can't do that. That's blackmail." He stood up angrily and started pacing the room. "This is not on. What's their problem? Who do you think it is? Do you think it's a Gryffindor? Well, of course it is. Emma gave you the letter. Maybe it was her. No. She likes me. It's probably someone who's jealous. Well, actually, that was obvious. We have to find out who it was, I mean-"**

"**SIRIUS! SHUT UP!" I shouted.**

**Sirius stopped in mid-pace with his mouth open. "What?"**

**I closed my eyes. "You were babbling and I don't know the answer to any of those questions. If I did, don't you think I would have done something myself?"**

"**Good point." Sirius fell back onto the sofa and regarded me. "What do we do?"**

**I shrugged. "You have a plan, don't you? Weren't you going to chat Emma up?" I tried not to say the last part spitefully, but it didn't work. "Anyway, you have to find out how they know."**

"**Know what?"**

"**SIRIUS!" I screamed. **

**Sirius grinned. "Joking. Of course I'll find out. And then I'll give them no memory of anything of the conversation, or the kiss."**

**I smiled, relieved. "Thanks Sirius," I went over and gave him a big hug. **

"**No problem," he murmured.**

"**ROXANNE! SIRIUS! WE'RE HOME!" Mum called out from the hall. **

**Sirius and I quickly sprang apart as James walked into the living room, a scowl on his face.**

"**Good time at the Ministry?" I asked, looking sweetly into my brother's eyes.**

"**Roxy Potter, prepare yourself for an early death," James growled at me. He then leaped at me fastening his arms around my legs in a true British rugby tackle.**

"**James!" I yelled. "Get off me!"**

**Mum and Dad came running in at the screams. "James!" cried my wonderful mother, aghast. "Get off your sister this very instant!"**

**James got up and faced my fuming Mum. He glared at me and mouthed "I'll get you later." **

**I blew a kiss and sauntered out. **

**I hadn't felt this good in ages. Roxanne Potter was making a comeback.**

**°°°**

**That night, after I had finished my nightly routine, I wandered back to my room. Ebony was following somewhere in the shadows. I pushed open the mahogany door and kicked it shut behind me. Ebony hissed. Oops. I shut it on her tail. I opened the door again and she streaked in, spitting at me. Great. She was going to ignore me for God knows how long. I flicked on the light and made my way over to my beloved bed. Ebony was curled up right in the middle, watching me defiantly.**

"**Get off," I said. She didn't move. "Ebony! Off!" I snapped my fingers at her. She ignored me. Why, oh why do I have a temperamental cat? "Move, you damned cat!" Her eyes closed. I sighed. I clapped my hands loudly. Ebony leapt a foot in the air. "Good girl. Now get the hell off my bed." With a glare from her sparkling and slightly scary yellow eyes, she hopped off. **

**Finally.**

**I got into bed and pulled the eiderdown over me. Hmm, perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas to wear my skimpiest nighty to bed on the 22****rd**** of December. But, whatever. I couldn't be bothered to change now.**

**I was just picking up one of the old-fashioned romances I always have stocked on my bedside table when my wardrobe door flew open and something large and black dived onto my bed. A hand was shoved across my mouth to stop me screaming.**

"**Hello there, sister Roxanne," James said, from on top of me.**

**I couldn't yell back the numerous replies that were on the edge of my tongue.**

**So instead, I grabbed the thick, hardback volume that was in my hand, and brought it down hard on his stupid head.**

**He didn't yell, knowing the consequences if Mum and Dad found him in here, practically murdering me. He just made a rude hand gesture at me and clutched his head.**

"**You were saying, dear brother James?"**

"**Roxanne Izzy Potter, you are the limit. First you get me grounded –"**

"**Oh they **_**grounded **_**you for that innocent little rugby tackle?" I asked, looking horrified.**

**James glared at me before carrying on. "And then you only have to go and dent my bloody BRAIN!"**

**I frowned. "What brain?"**

**James looked as if he was making his mind up between killing his lovely, innocent twin sister, Roxanne Izzy, and taking a flying leap out of the window and ending his own life out of exasperation.**

"**I know," I commented at his speechlessness. "I rock."**

**James let out a mouthful of very vulgar swear-words in several languages, including Elfish, which he had persuaded our House-Elves to teach him. I won't repeat them, but I'm sure you get the point.**

"**Tut, tut," I said, shaking my head, and picking up the novel again, turning to the page where I had last got to. "Clean your mouth out, young man."**

**James made to make a reply, but decided against it. "Truce?" he asked, holding out his hand.**

**I considered him. "Fine." I took his hand and gave it a quick shake. "So why are you here?"**

"**Well," said James, ruffling his hair. "Apart from trying to scare you to death, I was wondering if you could give me another Lily Lesson. Because she's coming over on Christmas day, and I'd rather not make a fool of myself, and maybe also get her under the mistletoe."**

**I cocked an eyebrow at him. "James, darling, I think it will be quite a while before Lily is willing to kiss you."**

**James' face fell.**

"**Bu-ut," I continued. "I will try and have you trained for Christmas day, and there might be a small chance. A VERY small one," I added, as James grinned wildly. "But NO asking her out WHATSOEVER, OK?"**

**James thought for a moment. "I'll try."**

"**Prongs, honey," I said, sweetly. "If you do, I will hurt you so bad you won't remember who Lily even is. Got it?"**

"**All right! I won't ask her out." James looked miserable.**

**I patted his head. "Good boy. Now, leave. I want to read."**

"**Yeah, yeah," James said. He sat up and held out his arms. "Give your wonderful brother a hug and then he'll leave."**

**I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are a freak."**

"**Aww, you're so sweet." James placed a kiss on the top of my head and jumped off my bed. I grinned as he danced his way out of my room.**

"**Life is good again," I said to myself, as I buried my nose in my book.**

**°°°**

"_**Roxy! James and I are getting married! Can you believe it?" Lily said, jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl. **_

_**I gasped. "You're joking! Show me the ring, show me the ring!" Lily stuck out her left hand and waggled the fingers, proudly. The diamond glittered and twinkled. "Woah. James really outdid himself, huh?"**_

"_**He did, didn't he? It was all so romantic. I came home, yeah? And the minute I walked through the door, soft music started playing and the house was full of bunches of flowers. I went into the kitchen and there he was. Down on one knee with a ring in his hand!" Lily gushed.**_

_**I smiled. "I'm so happy for you." I hugged her. **_

"_**I can't believe it." Lily sighed wistfully. "I'd better get home. Bye Rox!"**_

"_**Bye," I said, softly as the green flames of the Floo connection whisked her away. I pushed myself up slowly and picked up the telephone. I dialled a number I knew by heart.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey, it's me."**_

"_**Hi, honey. What's up?" A man's voice said.**_

"_**James and Lily are in engaged. Isn't that great?" I said.**_

_**I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "Yeah, it is. James just told me. It's wonderful."**_

_**I sighed. "Yeah. Listen, what time do you get off Muggle Experience?"**_

"_**Uh, around eight this evening. Why?" **_

"_**I thought maybe we could go out, or something. I don't know." I looked out of the window and noted it was snowing.**_

"_**That would nice. Are you okay? You sound a bit down."**_

"_**No. I'm fine. Just thinking about James and Lily. See you at eight, then?" I said.**_

"_**Yep. I love you."**_

_**I smiled. "I love you to."**_

**I woke up. That was weird. The guy's voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. James and Lily getting married? Frankly, I just couldn't see that happening. My addiction to romance novels must be getting to me. I shook my head and glanced at the time. I swore. It was already half past twelve. Remus and Peter were probably already here. Damn. I threw my covers back and scrambled out of bed. I didn't bother with a dressing gown; I just shoved my slippers onto my feet and raced out of my bedroom. I flew down the million stairs and skidded to a halt outside the dining room. I heard laughter from inside and I pushed open the door eagerly.**

**Remus, James and Peter looked up. James rolled his eyes at my sleepiness. Peter grinned at me and Remus left his seat at the rectangular glass table and came over to me.**

**I smiled at him. "Hey, stranger."**

"**Hello, lovely." I hugged him. "Don't I get a kiss?"**

"**No," I said, bluntly. "I just woke up."**

**James and Peter snickered. Remus laughed. "Okay. Later, then."**

**I pulled myself free from Remus' arms as I saw the huge stack of pancakes waiting for me. I slid into a free chair and grabbed some maple syrup. "Thanks ever so for the wake up call, Jamesie."**

"**You're welcome." He paused. "Don't call me that."**

**I smiled, sweetly. "Whatever you say, Jamesie."**

"**Roxy."**

"**Jamesie."**

"**Ugh. I hate you," James announced.**

**I tutted. "Of course you do. Now, on to more important matters. Where's our little Padfoot?"**

"**Hardly little," said a voice from the doorway.**

"**I see James didn't wake you up either," I said, without looking up.**

"**What do you think?" Sirius took a seat opposite me and began pouring syrup on the steaming stack of pancakes that had just appeared. "Hey, Moony, Wormtail. You guys been here long?"**

"**Since eleven, Padfoot," Peter answered. I shot another glare in James' direction.**

**James laughed. "Well, now you're both up, Moony, Wormtail and I are going to Diagon Alley."**

"**What?" Sirius asked. "Without us?"**

**Remus shrugged. "It's not our fault you both sleep in late. Besides, it's nothing interesting. Mrs. Potter's making Prongs do the weekly shopping." **

**Sirius snorted. I hid my grin behind my glass of water. James slapped us both up the back of the head and beckoned Peter and Remus to follow him. Remus kissed my cheek, quickly and they both followed James. When the last shout of 'Diagon Alley' was heard, Sirius looked up at me. **

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Eh?" I asked, confused.**

"**I said, I'm sorry." Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eye.**

"**Uh… for what exactly?" I said, nervously.**

**Sirius smirked. "For this." He picked up the bottle of maple syrup and squirted it right in my face.**

**I opened and closed my mouth, like a goldfish, before registering what had actually happened. "Run, Black."**

**He did. And I followed him. I lost sight of him after a few minutes. Where the hell did he go? This wasn't good. This meant he knew my own home better than me! I frowned. That was definitely not very normal.**

"**You look like you're about to have a fit, love."**

**I jumped about a mile in the air. I spun around. One of my hands flew to cover my racing heart. "Sirius! Don't do that!"**

"**Do what?" Sirius grinned and slung an arm around my shoulders. "You're such a drama queen."**

"**I am not."**

"**Are to."**

"**Not."**

"**To."**

"**To." Ha! That should get him.**

"**To." **

"**Damn you." Sirius just smiled.**

"**You know you love me really." I slapped his arm playfully. "Ow! You violent, violent woman." **

**I grinned. "You're the best friend ever."**

**I thought I felt Sirius stiffen slightly, but it might have been my imagination. He pulled me close and squeezed me hard. "No. You are," he murmured.**

**I stuck out my little finger. "Friends forever?"**

"**Whiskers, we've done that about a thousand times," Sirius said, exasperatedly, but he hooked his own pinky around mine and shook firmly anyway.**

**Sirius Orion Black and Roxanne Isabella Potter. Best friends for life.**

A/N: HELLO! Hasn't been too long this time has it? Hehe. Reviews would be lovely. D 


	15. Christmas I

BeeGees and Another Lily Lesson

**Christmas I**

**The morning of Christmas Eve, I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and stared at myself, my eyes wide. Then I opened my mouth.**

"**JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" I roared, throwing open the bathroom door and tearing down to the kitchen where the boys were sitting with my Mum and Dad.**

**I skidded to a halt in the doorway and advanced menacingly towards my twin. I pointed a finger at him. "Change me back. Now."**

**James was trying hard not to laugh. "What's the matter, Whiskers? You look normal to me. Doesn't she, Padfoot?"**

**Sirius looked me over. "Yep. Nothing out of the ordinary."**

"**It's Christmas Eve and you changed your sister's skin blue?" Mum shrieked. "Change it back, James Harold."**

**James blanched slightly. "I uh… I can't."**

**I growled. "Why ever not, dear brother?"**

**James shifted. "It goes away after two days."**

"**You're grounded, young man," Mum anounced. "Come on Harold. Christmas shopping."**

**Dad groaned and put his newspaper down. They both put on their coats and Dad ruffled my hair. "If it helps, darling, you look pretty no matter what colour your skin is."**

"**Thanks Dad. Really," I said, sarcastically.**

**Dad took no notice and followed Mum to the Floo connection. They disappeared shortly afterwards. I pointedly ignored my best friends and gulped down some juice. James was glaring at me and Sirius was stuffing his face with a disgusting looking sandwich.**

"**Roxanne."**

**I didn't answer.**

"**Roxanne Isabella."**

**No answer.**

"**ROXANNE POTTER!" James shouted.**

**I looked up. "Yes?"**

"**You got me grounded. AGAIN!"**

**I smiled. "You deserve it, dear. Now shut up and let me eat in peace."**

"**No. You said you'd give me a Lily Lesson."**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. "That was before you turned my skin blue."**

**Sirius stopped mid chew. "Mr. Potter was right you know. You look good all the time, no matter what colour your skin or hair is."**

**I raised and unimpressed eyebrow at him and James turned his glare to Sirius. **

"**Why are you glaring at me, Prongs?" Sirius asked, warily.**

"**Don't hit on my sister, Black." I snorted. James looked at me. "What?"**

"**He was hardly hitting on me," I commented.**

"**He was to."**

"**He wasn't."**

"**He was."**

"**He wasn't."**

"**Whiskers. He was."**

**I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. You're so moody this morning."**

**A silence fell around the table.**

"**Just for the record, I wasn't hitting on her," Sirius muttered.**

"**Were."**

"**Wasn't."**

**I banged my head on the table, grabbed an apple and left.**

**I was sitting in the library reading when the door creaked open. I looked up and smiled warmly as Sirius made his way over to me. He sat himself down on the arm of my chair and threw an arm around the top.**

"**Prongs is in a right state you know."**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**He's worried about Lily. He's trying to work out how to get her under the mistletoe," Sirius said. "You've got to help him. I'm going insane."**

**I laughed. "All right, but I'm only doing this for you. I personally, don't think he deserves my help after the way he's been acting all day."**

"**Thank you!" Sirius exclaimed, hugging me. "You're a star."**

**He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my chair and the room, down the corridor, around a corner, down another corridor and into the room he shared with James. The floor was covered in trousers, shirts, ties and shoes and James was in the middle of it all, standing in only his boxers looking completely panicked. Sirius strolled in and sat himself down on his bed and promptly picked up a magazine. I stared at the mess.**

"**Did a hurricane happen in here?" I asked, shrilly.**

"**I'm going crazy. What should I wear? What should I say? What am I going to do?" James shook me hard by the shoulders. "I have to look good."**

"**You will look good." I studied the room before walking over to a corner and picking up a dark blue button up shirt and a smart pair of muggle jeans. I walked back over to James and dumped the clothes into his arms. "There." **

**James stared at me. "How did you do that so quickly?" **

**I shrugged. "I'm a girl."**

**I thought I heard Sirius say: "Yeah, a hot one." My head snapped to the side and I stared at the magazine that Sirius had in front of his face. James didn't react so I assumed I had imagined it. I shook my head and started clearing the untidy room. James emerged from the joint bathroom with a frown on his face.**

"**I don't like it," He whined, tugging at the sleeves.**

"**James, its fine. The colour suits you," I said, swatting his hand away from the buttons. "It brings out your eyes."**

**James grimaced and disappeared into the bathroom again, saying he had to shave. I bounced across the room and lay down next to Sirius. The dark haired boy hastily hid the magazine he was reading and I looked at him, curiously.**

"**What were you reading?" I asked.**

**Sirius shrugged. "Nothing you should know about."**

"**Guy stuff?" I said. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I didn't need to know that."**

"**You said it." **

**I grinned. "What you wearing?"**

"**I don't know. I'll just grab some random thing," Sirius said, carelessly.**

**I gasped and sat up, outraged. I pulled him up by the hand and dragged him over to his wardrobe. I flung the doors open and pulled out random shirts before throwing them over my shoulder. I finally decided on a green one and I spun around and held it up to Sirius. I winced and threw the shirt away. I ordered him to take off his t-shirt and ignored his suggestive look. I picked up a dark red shirt this time and turned to face Sirius. I kept my eyes fixed on his face and I didn't let them stray downwards. I handed the shirt to him and told him to put it on. He obliged.**

"**Wow." I should've known Sirius Black would be able to pull of red. "If I didn't already have a boyfriend, I think I would have a very hard time keeping myself off you."**

**Sirius smirked. "Really, now? I'll keep that information for future reference."**

"**What? So you can jump me when I'm single again?" I stopped, realising what I'd just said. "Uh… not that Moony and I will be breaking-up anytime soon."**

**An uncomfortable silence fell around the two of us. I met Sirius' eyes. "He's not going to dump me, right?" I asked, quietly. Sirius didn't ****answer****. "****Okay****. I'm scared now."**

"**Why?" Sirius asked me.**

"**Because I just realised that we'll have to break-up eventually and that could be potentially problematic," I said, quickly. "What'll happen to our friendship?"**

"**You'll just go back to the way you were before," Sirius said, simply.**

"**What if we don't though?" I persisted.**

**Sirius came over to me and tilted my head towards his. "If he does break-up with you, I'll kick his butt."**

**I smiled weakly. "I think James would've already done that, but thanks I guess."**

**Sirius grinned at me. "Go get ready."**

**As I was leaving I heard Sirius singing.**

"_**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,**_

_**I'm a woman's man, no time to talk…"**_

"**What are you? A future BeeGee?" I said, laughing.**

"**Go!"**

**I closed the door just before a pillow hit it.**

**There was a loud rap at my bedroom door just as I finished curling my hair. The door was flung open and Sirius barged in. I glared at him in the full length mirror.**

"**I could have been in the nude, you know," I said.**

"**Well, that would've been one of my fantasies come true," Sirius retorted, winking at me.**

**I rolled my eyes at him. "You have a one-track mind."**

**Sirius agreed and held out his arm. "May I escort the lady to meet her prince?"**

**I squealed. "Remus is here?" I didn't wait for Sirius to answer. I shot out of the door and down the long corridor, down the stairs and into the lounge.**

"**Moony!" I shrieked. **

**Remus turned to me with a smile on his face. It disappeared the second he saw me. "What the heck happened to your skin?" He asked, staring at me.**

**I scowled. "Prongs. Now, are you going to say hello to me or not?" I demanded.**

"**Aw, I'm sorry. I forgot," Remus said, smiling innocently. I slapped his arm playfully and kissed him before he could say anything.**

"**Happy Christmas Eve, Remus," I said, when we broke apart.**

"**Happy Christmas Eve to you to, love." Remus grinned at me and slung an arm around my waist.**

**James came bursting through the door and gave Remus a high five before turning to me looking worried.**

"**Just don't ask her out. Be nice," I said. "Twin thing," I added, at Remus' confused look.**

**James nodded. "Okay. I can do that. I'll try anyway." He stopped and looked at the black dress I was wearing. "Weren't you going to wear blue?"**

**I glared at him. "I was, but I thought I would look a bit ridiculous wearing a dark blue dress when my skin is the exact same colour!"**

**James looked a bit guilty. "Oh. Sorry."**

**I patted his shoulder. "Forget it. I'll have my revenge."**

**James didn't have time to look scared because the doorbell rung and he sped off to open it. I hurried after him, hoping it would be Lily. Sure enough, there she was, a step over the threshold with James offering to take her coat. She held onto it protectively as if she thought James was planning to put a dung bomb in it. James insisted and Lily gave in, handing him her coat. James looked ecstatic and disappeared down the corridor to hang it up. I grinned at her and gave her a hug.**

"**You look so weird," Lily said.**

**I stared at her. "Thanks, Lily."**

**Lily smiled sheepishly. "I meant your skin. Your brother I take it?"**

**I nodded. Lily followed me as I led her into the lounge I had just left. I took a good look at her and praised her on cleaning up nicely. She had on a short, flowy emerald green dress with flat green shoes to go. **

"**The colour really-" I started, but a voice from behind me interrupted me.**

"**Really brings out your eyes, Lily-flower." Lily eyes closed and she took a deep breath before opening them again and smiling, tightly.**

"**Thank you, Potter," Lily said, courteously.**

**I grinned at her. "You're still allowed to tell him to sod off, you know."**

"**Shut up, Roxy!" James snapped, from beside me.**

**Lily frowned at him. "Sod off, Potter."**

**James slapped my shoulder before stalking off in a huff. I chuckled and dragged Lily over to my parents who were trying to convince the house-elves to take the evening off. By the looks of it, it wasn't going very well. Elfie looked horribly insulted and three others were actually crying. Mum looked on the verge of panic and Dad looked concerned. Sirius was trying to comfort them, but they only cried harder. Lily and I exchanged a glance and gave each other a quick nod before turning on our heel and legging it to my room. Once inside, I slammed the door behind and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Our house elves tend to be extremely over emotional.**

"**I am so glad I don't have house elves," Lily announced, sitting herself down on my bed and stroking Ebony.**

**I laughed lightly and yelped as the door was flung open and I was pushed to the floor. I glared at James and rubbed my forehead.**

"**That was painful, you crackpot," I muttered.**

"**Sorry," He said absently. "Lily?"**

**I heard a groan. "What, Potter?" Lily asked, wearily.**

"**Have I told you, you look stunning tonight?" **

**I kicked him. "That is what I got a bump on my head for?" **

**James kicked me back. "Shut up, Roxanne."**

**I glared at him. "Leave, Jamesie. Lily and I need to catch up."**

**James grumbled as I shoved him out of the door and slammed it in his face.**

"**Ow…"**

**Ha. Revenge is sweet.**

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Long time no see, huh. Yeah, about that. I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been a wee bit lazy and I've had tons and tons of tests. : ( I hope this chapter made up for the ridiculous amount of time it took to get up.

A huge thanks to all my reviewers and all my readers, I hope you'll stick with me!

Xxx Padfoot


	16. Christmas II

**Christmas Part II**

**A loud crash from further down the hall broke off the extremely interesting conversation Lily and I had been having about cats. Sharing equally bemused glances, the two of us poked our heads around the door. Lily snorted and tried not to laugh. I, on the other hand, didn't hold back.**

"**What in Merlin's name are you **_**doing**_**?" I asked, gasping for breath.**

"**Nothing," Remus and James said, widening their eyes in attempt to look innocent.**

"**Nothing? Nothing?" An indignant voice shouted from behind them. "You bloody well hung me upside down, you utter prats!" James scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "Now let me down!" Lily gave in and collapsed next to me as we watched Sirius swing back and forth from the ceiling.**

"**Oh no," Lily put in. "You look much better there, Black."**

"**James, will you please slap that woman for me?" Sirius snapped. "Let me down!"**

"**How did you get up there, in the first place?" I asked, still laughing.**

"**Your boyfriend and your brother wanted to see if they could hex you through the door," Sirius said, dryly. I knew Sirius well enough to know that he had purposely left himself out of that equation.**

**Remus made a strangled noise in his throat. "Padfoot, do you want us dead or something?"**

"**That still doesn't explain why you're hanging from the ceiling," Lily pointed out.**

"**He got in the way," James supplied.**

"**You could have told me to move!" Sirius said, indignantly. "Now, I'm hanging from the ceiling like a freaking bat!" **

**Remus waved a hand. "Eh, minor technicalities."**

"**Minor…minor…" Sirius stuttered. "MINOR TECHNICALITIES?" **

"**Oh, Padfoot," I said, affectionately. "You're such a drama queen."**

"**Drama queen? Why does the whole world hate me?" Sirius whined, mournfully.**

**James huffed in annoyance, waved his wand and sprinted down the corridor as Sirius fell to the floor with a thump. Remus took one look at Sirius angry face, and tore after James. Sirius bowed low to Lily and I, before racing after his friends, yelling something about homicide.**

"**Those creatures," Lily stated, "are so weird."**

"**I couldn't agree more."**

"**Could you pass me the gravy please, Remus?" Lily asked, politely.**

**Remus nodded, reaching for the pot nearest him. Before he could pick it up, however, James made a grab for it. Sirius and I exchanged looks. I sighed and watched as the gravy went flying into Dad's lap.**

"**I knew it," Sirius and I sang together.**

"**Sirius, Roxy?" James said, sweetly. "Do you two value your lives?"**

"**Yes," We answered, simultaneously.**

"**Then shut up."**

"**Honestly, James," Mum snapped, "You're so clumsy."**

**James only scowled. I grinned and James loaded his spoon with peas and aimed it to flick them at me. I gave his leg a sharp kick and glared at him.**

"**Don't you dare," I said. "You know that thing you wanted me to do before Christmas? I won't do it if you throw them at me."**

**James glared at me and reluctantly slammed the spoon down on the table, sending the peas flying. Lily raised her eyebrows, Mum frowned, Dad gave him a stern look, Remus looked amused and I of course, smirked.**

"**Temper, temper Prongsie," Sirius chanted.**

**The mop of black hair that was my brother proceeded to bang his empty head on the table repeatedly. I grinned and stuffed some carrots in my mouth.**

* * *

"**Alone, at last," Remus murmured, as we walked down the garden hand in hand.**

**I smiled and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and sighed. The landscape was covered in snow and the moon was high up in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars twinkled at us, reminding me of Dumbledore's eyes. There was an icy cold breeze and I shivered.**

"**It's so damn cold," I mumbled.**

**Remus snorted. "What a way to kill the mood, love."**

"**Yeah, well." I kissed his cheek and took both hands in mine. "I'm glad you're here."**

"**Sweetheart, if I wasn't here, Christmas would be crap," Remus said, with a grin.**

**I stared at him. "You," I emphasized this by poking his chest, "have been spending way too much time with Padfoot and Prongs. You're getting an ego, mister."**

**Remus kissed my nose. "I have you around to keep me in check," he paused. "Actually, I'm lucky to have you at all."**

**I smiled up at him. "That's so sweet, Moonbeam."**

**Remus scowled. "I hate it when you call me that. I swear, one day I'm going to punch James for that…" I laughed. "Anyway. Where was I?" He leaned down and joined our lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. I sighed happily and drew him closer. When we eventually broke apart, Remus stuck his hand inside his pocket and drew out a long, thin package. His eyes met mine and he gave a small, self-conscious smile.**

**I opened the box and gasped. I looked back at Remus, who was scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly and blushing. "Remus…" I breathed. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I kissed him again, before taking out the silver necklace. I fingered the platinum heart that was hanging off the thin chain and smiled, softly as I read the **_**R.J + R.P **_**that was engraved inside. "Merlin…" Remus kissed my cheek and took the chain out of my hands and wrapping around my neck.**

"**You're so welcome, love." Remus hugged me, tightly. "You're worth it."**

**There was a loud thump from the bushes, a muffled curse and a shout. Remus glared at the offending bush, while I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you two doing?" Remus demanded.**

**A sheepish looking James Potter and Sirius Black emerged from the rosebush. Remus raised an eyebrow, expectantly. James shuffled and kept his eyes on the ground. Sirius looked anywhere but at Remus and I. A long silence stretched over us. Sirius finally cracked and he fell to the ground and pretended to sob. "We are so very sorry, Lord Remus and Lady Roxy," he cried, dramatically. "Yes, we were spying-" James kicked him. "Ow! James! What in the name of Godric Gryffindor's great grandmother was that for?" **

**James scowled at him. "That was for telling them what we were doing!"**

**Sirius' eyes widened in confusion. "Dude, they already knew!"**

**Hazel eyes rolled. "Yeah, but you didn't have to **_**confirm**_** it." James shook his head and flicked Sirius' skull. "Prat."**

**Remus and I burst out laughing. "That was such a pointless argument," Remus said, grinning.**

**Sirius sent a scowl his way. "Would Lord Remus like a kick on the posterior?"**

**I raised an eyebrow. "I would like to know why you keep addressing us in such a fashion, Lord Black?"**

**James snorted. "Cause he's a freak."**

**Sirius ignored him. "I don't know. I think I may have had too many candy canes..."**

**James let out a distraught shout. "No! We have a hyper Padfoot on our hands!"**

**I clapped my hands together, happily. "Yay! I love hyper Sirius!"**

"**You wouldn't if you had to share a dorm with him," Remus said, wearily. "Last time this happened, he took all the clothes out of our cupboards and chucked them out of the window."**

**I laughed and high-fived Sirius. "Nice one!"**

**Sirius' handsome face split into a large grin. "Why, thank you. My fair maiden thou art most kind-hearted."**

"**Aww," I cooed, pinching his cheek.**

**His eyes widened and he stared at me. He howled and rubbed his cheek before his eyes began to water. "You evil witch. That huuuuuuuuuuuurt." **

"**Sirius, don't lie to my sister." James punched his friends' shoulder. "Besides, you're making yourself look like a wuss."**

**Sirius face cleared instantly. He puffed out his chest and thumped it, with a clenched fist. "I man. I strong. You wuss. I Tarzan, you Jane."**

**James gaped at him. "What? Why are you calling me a wuss? Bloody idiot."**

**Remus and I exchanged glances, before backing away. We knew what would come next.**

"**Wrestling match?"**

"**You're on, mate."**

**With a war cry from both boys, they leapt at each other. As they transformed in mid-leap, there was a rather worrying growl from Padfoot and strange sort of wheeze from Prongs. Thinking quickly and remembering Lily was in my room absorbed in a book, I shouted: "****James! I'm going to give you a Lily Lesson so you'd better be listening!**

**James transformed, hastily and Sirius grunted obviously put out by the fact he couldn't prove his manliness now.**

**My twin stood to attention and mock-saluted me. ****"Ay, ay Captain Love!"**

**I decided not to question that. "Okay, as it's Christmas, Lily will be feeling more open minded." I paused when I saw James' eyes widen. "This does NOT mean you can ask her out." His face fell. "What you will do instead, is be a perfect gentleman. Escort her to the dining room for desert later, pull her chair out for her, pour her a drink and tell her she looks wonderful."**

**Sirius snorted with laughter as James' face changed from hopeful to terrified in a split second. Remus chuckled, lightly, but stopped abruptly when James glared. **

"**For your information, Roxanne," James said, "I am in no way a gentleman."**

**As if I didn't know that. "Darling," I said, sweetly, "just do it. And don't make a joke out of it. If you do, she'll think you don't mean it."**

* * *

"**Lily, have I mentioned how utterly scrumptious you look this fine evening?" **

**Lily gaped at James. So did I, actually. Why, does that… **_**child **_**never listen to me? I thought I told him to be serious. The cheeky grin on his face and the sentence he just said do not fit.**

**Slapping her hands down on the table, Lily stood up, glaring at James. "I am **_**NOT **_**a sweet, Potter!"**

**James, bless his soul, looked genuinely confused. "I didn't-"**

"**Shut up."**

"**But-"**

"**Potter, be quiet."**

"**I-"**

"**POTTER!"**

"**Right. Okay. Uh… I'll be quiet." James looked crestfallen. I felt so awful for him. Luckily, I knew his feelings were genuine so I decided to help him out.**

"**Lily," I said, softly. "He didn't mean it like that." James looked at me, with a grateful smile on his face. "Ask him to say it again." I elbowed my red-head friend, lightly. "Go on."**

**Lily observed me, doubtfully and glanced at James. "Say it again, then."**

"**I only meant that you look absolutely stunning," James said, quietly.**

**Lily shifted awkwardly. "Oh. Thank you…James." I turned my head to hide the grin that was spreading across my face. "Uh… if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."**

**When the door shut with a soft click, behind her, James shot out of his chair and picked me up. He hugged me so tightly; I thought my ribcage would crack. **

**James sat back down with a grin his face. Sirius clapped him on the back with a loud bark of laughter. **

**The four of us chatted about everything and nothing for a good while until Mum and Dad poked their heads into the dining room. They had apologetic smiles on their faces as they explained that some important case had been uncovered at the Ministry and they were needed on hand.**

**James and I exchanged significant looks. Mum and Dad had often been summoned during Christmas but they had always refused to go. Something was going on.**

**Lost in thought, I didn't notice James leave the room with a determined air. It was only when I wanted to ask him if he had thought our parents had looked worried, too, that I noticed he was gone.**

**I looked around. Lily wasn't back yet. She'd been gone for a long time. James had disappeared. Lily wasn't here. Oh no… I had a feeling that James gone to find Lily, confident that her feelings had changed due to her reaction earlier on in the evening. I voiced my thoughts to Remus and Sirius and they groaned simultaneously. The three of us sprinted out into the hall and paused to listen. We heard a boy's voice further along the corridor and we tore after it, hoping we were in time to save James from rejection on Christmas Eve.**

**Sirius was in front and he stopped, abruptly when he arrived at the door that was ajar. Remus crashed into him and I swerved to avoid hitting them both only to end up hitting the wall instead.**

**I rubbed my head and glared at the back of Sirius' shaggy head. ****"What the hell, Padfoot?" I hissed.**

**Sirius shook his head, his eyes wide. He pointed at something inside the room, his hand shaking slightly. Remus and I glanced at each other before shrugging and poking our heads around the door.**

**Remus' eyebrows shot up so far past his hairline, I thought I would find them on the floor of my bedroom later on. My own jaw dropped as I caught sight of what had shocked Sirius into speechlessness.**

**At the far end of the room, a girl and a boy stood together under the mistletoe my dad had put up. My mind didn't register what I was seeing. Who were they, again? They looked so familiar…**

"**Lily and Prongs are kissing…?" Remus breathed, his eyes as wide as Sirius'.**

**Oh. That was why.**

A/N: Wow, I'm so unbelievably sorry for the long wait. Real life has been hectic and I have been lazy. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Happy New Year everyone!

Padfoot xxx


End file.
